Everything Changes
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: How do you make changes so happiness occurs?


**Everything Changes**

**Chapter 1**

Life doesn't always go according to plan. Things get thrown in the way, that make the path in life hard to predict. That's what happen to me a lot growing up, especially with abusive parents that didn't want nothing to do with you. I've been in and out of foster homes, until I was 18 years old. Then I went out on my own, got a part time job and went to college. I got a degree in Sports Medicine. Right now, life has gotten a bit better, but it's hectic. I enjoy what I have a career in, don't get me wrong. I know a lot of people, that I call my family now, we are one big family. On the road 300 something days a year. I get to travel all over and I enjoy it very much, but it can get boring sometimes and tiresome, but I keep going. I was sitting upon one of the black rolling cases in the backstage area, working on my laptop. I did a lot of bookings and such for the talent. I was their personal assistant, best friend, etc. I was everybody's best friend. I was the come to gal if you had a problem, I was that good with philosophy I guess, I don't really know.

I finished and yawned, as I rubbed my hazel eyes as I sighed. "Finally finished." I grumbled to myself. I'm about 5'5 in height, athletic built, not afraid to lift anything twice my weight really. Shoulder length brown hair was tied back loosely under a dark blue bandana, that was tied around my head. I slowly opened my eyes as I stood up and stretched. My blue/white/black Nike high tops squeaking upon the cement floor underneath them. Black jean shorts hung off my hips down to about mid-calf on me, light gray Marine t-shirt completed my attire. I dressed comfortable, no matter if I was working or not. I fit in with the guys for each occasion. I did dress business like when I had too. "TJ where you hiding?" A southern drawled voice sounded down the hallway. "Uh oh, I'm being bellowed for." I shut down my lap top and closed it up, packed it in my carrying bag, as I walked around the corner towards the voice.

"Over here Mark." I waved a hand. A 6'10 gentleman turned around as he ran a hand through his short, auburn hair as his piercing green eyes looked to me. "There you are. Everything all set?" I nodded as I walked up. "Everything's fixed and ready to roll Mark. I told you all not to worry." He sighed as he patted my shoulder with his left hand, his right held his sleeveless black 'Deadman Inc.' t-shirt in it. "You had us worried for awhile TJ." I shrugged. "You know to trust me. I didn't let you down now did I?" He shook his head. "I guess you didn't." Removing his hand from my shoulder, running it over his neatly trimmed goatee that matched his hair color. I chuckled as I sighed. "You went into hiding so you could fix the mistakes?" I nodded. "I told you guys don't go to Brenda with your problems. I can fix them in a matter of minutes, even though it was her that made the mistake." I rolled my eyes. "That's why your so good at your job." I nodded as he slipped on his shirt. "Ready for your title shot?" He nodded, taking a dark blue bandana out of his back pocket, tying it around his head. "Your gonna watch right?"

I smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world Mark. Been with you for awhile and I keep telling you, your going to be champ again. Tonight's your night. I wouldn't miss it." He nodded as a stage hand bellowed for him. "I gotta go. Catch you after the match?" I nodded as he walked off. I walked off to find a monitor to sit in front of and occupy. I placed my laptop bag beside me on the floor. I plopped down into a folding chair as a few of the guys came walking by. "Hey there's the little worker bee." I looked over my shoulder to a 6'1, 240 muscular gentleman. Running his hand over his marine cut, light brown hair. His piercing blue eyes sparkled as he walked over. Adoring his body was a pair of blue basketball shorts, no shirt. Black pump high tops. "Hey John. I thought I wouldn't see you tonight." He stopped behind me and gave me a noogie. "Of course you would see me." He stopped for a moment. "Wait.." Waving his hand in front of me. "You can't see me." I laughed. "Your too much JC I swear sometimes." He slid a chair over and sat nearby. "So how's life?" I shrugged. "I'm breathing air, sitting here and you're here. It's pretty good right now." He smiled to me. "Now you don't have to flatter me TJ. You know that right?" I chuckled. "That's not flattery, the plain truth. But life's been, I don't know. How to describe it really." He shrugs a bit as I turn my attention to the monitor was sitting in front of. "Oh.. Taker has a shot tonight?" John asked. I nodded. "Yea he does. He wants the title bad this time. Hoping he can beat Brock for it." I heard the roar of the crowd as Mark's music hit the sound system. "How does he grab the crowd every time?" John asks, shaking his head. I looked to him. "He's legendary John. Your still a bit new to the brand still, so give it time." He nods, as I was patted upon my shoulder. I looked over to one of the stage hands. "Your needed out back TJ." I nodded as I stood up and looked to him. "Who wants me out back?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I'm just the messenger." I nodded as I handed him my bag. "Take this to Taker's locker room. Don't drop it or I'll drop you." He nodded taking the bag and walking off. I sighed, running a hand over my face. John looked to me. "You've been around him too long." I lifted a brow. "It shows huh?" He nods as he chuckles. "Yes it does. Your getting his attitude." I shrug, "All well. I will see you later." I gave him a noogie before I jogged off.

**Chapter 2**

It was a couple of the handlers over near the trucks, who needed to see me. Someone needed to make sure things were still going on. I told them everything was all set, to carry on as usual. They were happy to hear that. "Just be careful with Taker's bike. He's been finding things wrong with them lately." Joe nodded as he looked to me. "I'll handle them myself from now on. I know how to handle the bike, I've got my own back home." I patted his shoulder. "Thanks Joe. Taker will be happy to hear that." He nods as I walk off. I was stopped a few times by some of the talent. I ended up in conversation as I heard a bunch of noises from another part of the arena. Then a stampede of refs ran by. I sighed as Scotty commented. "Look out refs on the move." We all chuckled. "Wonder what's got them on the run?" Shawn asked. I shrugged as I sighed and just remember. "I hope it's not who I think it is."

Scotty and Shawn looked to me. "Who?" I sighed. "Gotta go." I ran off the same direction as the refs went. It wasn't Mark and Brock. A couple of others ended up battling out back. I walked off as I turned a corner, grabbed a bottle of water out of a nearby vending machine, opened it and closed it back up. Placing it in my back jean shorts pocket as I heard Paul Heyman's voice. "Get'em Brock! Kill'em!" I didn't like the sound of those words as I ran down the hallway, slid around a corner. There was Brock and Mark battling it out, down near where the vender's storage area. I growled as I didn't see no ref around. It was an ambush from after their match. I saw the belt laying over to the side. Mark was losing as Heyman kept yelling instructions to the big Brock Lesnar. Brock had flung Mark into the chain link fence, as he walked off. Mark hung onto the fence as I came running over, tackled Paul to the floor, knocking his baseball cap off the top of his head. "Call your Animal off Heyman or you will suffer my wrath." I growled as I placed pressure upon his back. He coughed as he tried to speak. "A..A..Alright." I got to my feet as I saw Brock, pick up an empty cylinder used on the zambonis. I caught this out of the corner of my eye, I went for Brock as Mark didn't move quick enough as the cylinder smashed his left hand. All I heard was him scream in pain, as he slid down the fence to the floor.

I bit Brock's ear as I drew blood. He yelled as his hands grabbed me, threw me against a nearby loading pallet. I fell to the floor as Mark tried getting to his feet to help. Brock had grabbed the cylinder, smashing my right knee with it. I screamed in pain as I rolled around on the ground. Heyman came walking over and leaned over me. "My, My, My.. How the tables have turned.. Next time, better stay out of our business kid." I went to grab for him, but he moved too quick. Brock and Heyman walked off as a trainer and ref came running out to the scene. I swallowed hard as I looked to Mark, he was hurt bad I could tell. The trainer gave him a bag of ice as he held it over his hand, refusing to be treated as he got to his feet. Another trainer came sliding around the corner to help. The trainer played with my knee as I nearly hit him. "Leave my knee alone!" I growled as I slowly sat up and looked to Scott. "It could be broke TJ. I've gotta check you out." I shook my head as the ref came walking over with the title belt in his hands. "Help me to my feet, I'm fine." Both trainers helped me to my feet, as I couldn't place weight upon my right leg. Scott placed himself along with Tony under both my arms. "We'll take you back to the trainer's room. Check it out there." Tony said as I sighed. "Alright, fine.. You win." Mark took the title belt from the ref, as he followed me to the trainer's room. I sighed as I was helped up on to a table, Mark sat beside me. "You didn't have to come and help me TJ. I told you to stay out.." Mark commented as I sighed. "I know, I know Mark. But I couldn't stand there and let Brock and Heyman hurt you. I wasn't much help though, they hurt you anyways." He sighed as he patted my shoulder gently, "It's alright TJ. I appreciate you were trying to help."

Tony took a look at my knee and Scott took a look at Mark's hand. I growled as I grabbed Tony by the front of his shirt. "Stop making it worse and tell me what's wrong?" Tony sighed as I loosen my grip upon his shirt, placing an ice pack upon my knee. "It's official. Your knee's both dislocated and broken. Your going to need to go for outside medical attention." Scott placed the ice pack back upon Mark's hand gently. "Same for you Taker. Your hand's broken." Mark closed his eyes and shook his head. "This isn't happening." I looked to him. "Not the end of the world Mark. It's your hand. You have the other." He opened his eyes and looked to me. "I have a match against Brock at the next Pay-Per-View. I can't wrestle in a cast.

Unless the Billion Dollar Princess let's me." The medics were told to come to the trainer's room, Tony continued his work. "Mentioning the Princess..."

I nudged my head as she walked over.

Tony looked up from his work on another wrestler as she walked over. "How are these two Tony? I heard what happen." Mark rolled his eyes as he heard her tone about what happen. I placed a hand upon his shoulder, to reassure him. Tony looked to Stephanie. "It's official. Taker's hand's broken. Plus TJ's knee, with a possible dislocation." She nodded as Mark looked to her. "I still want to compete at the Pay-Per-View." She nodded. "I was about to ask, if you were still up for the challenge. Alright I will give you permission to compete with the cast on." He smiled a bit. "Thanks Princess." She smiled to him, then turned her attention to me. "As for you TJ, get your knee looked at and tomorrow night, I want to see you in my office." I nodded. "Yes ma'am." She nodded as she walked off. Mark looked to me. "Looks like your in trouble again." I shrugged. "I don't care. As long as I tried to help you, that's all that counts." Mark smiled to me, patting my left knee. "Your too much TJ. I owe you big for this." I shook my head. "No, just doing my job.' He chuckled. "Your job's to be my personal assistant, not go out and rescue me." I laughed a bit as the medics walked in. "Well I'm expanding my horizons." Mark shook his head as he stood up to his feet, out of the way, as the medics placed a cardboard brace around my right leg, keep my knee from moving. "Expanding your horizons alright. To a hospital room with a view." Mark commented as I slid off the table, onto the gurney. "Nick picking are we Mark?" He shook his head as he followed the medics, pushing me to the ambulance, he also had to go. Once we were packed up, the ambulance took us to a nearby medical place for a once over.

**Chapter 3**

That night changed my life forever. My knee was shattered and needed reconstructive surgery and hours of therapy. I sighed as I ran a hand through my short brown hair. I was fired the next night, that's what Stephanie wanted myself in her office for. Mark wasn't happy to hear that, but I got him calmed down before I left. But I still did work for him and some of the guys, like bookings and such. But I gave that up a few months later, haven't been in contact with anybody since. I haven't been the most happiest person to talk to at that time. I looked to my list then to the shelves as I felt a tug upon my blue jean shorts as my 5 year old son, Sebastian, looked up to me with his big hazel eyes. "Yes?" He wrapped his arms around one of my legs and pointed down the lane. I looked to where he was pointing and saw a very tall man looking my way. I placed a hand upon my hip as I lifted Sebastian, placed him in the cart. "Don't worry Bastian. The big man won't hurt you, but he's scary, isn't he?" He nodded as he seated himself inside the basket as I continued to pick up the rest of my items. I paid and walked out to my little dark green Chevy S-10 pick-up. I got the groceries loaded, Sebastian into his seat, within the extended cab and headed home.

Finally finishing with the groceries, headed outside to watch Sebastian play in the yard for awhile with our Rottie, Demon. I was happy with what I had, but I knew something was missing. Yes I dated a few times on and off, but until Sebastian was born. Then it's been him and I ever since. I work at a bar at night, a good trusted friend takes my son when I work. He walked over and climbed into my lap. I wrapped my arms around him. "Mom. Do I have to go with Joey tonight?" He asked. I kissed the top of his head and sigh. "Yes you do. Mommy has to work tonight. Don't worry you'll have fun. You always do." He sighed a bit as he looked to me. "I know. But I wanna stay with you." I looked into his eyes. "I wish you could. But I can't baby. Why don't we go to the park on Thursday with Demon. How does that sound? I have that day off?" He smiled brightly. "You promise?" I nodded. "Yes it's a promise." He jumped out of my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck. "Thanks Mommy." I hugged him. "Your very welcome. Alright time for a bath before Joey gets here." Unwrapping arms, we headed inside to get Bastian his bath and myself ready for work.

I sighed as I stood in the alleyway for some fresh air and a break. I took a sip of a beer I had snagged from the bar. I closed my eyes just to relax a bit. I called Joey to see how Bastian was. Bastian was a sleep and things were fine. I opened my eyes as the back door opened as I took a swing of my beer, Sammy poked his head out. "Hey TJ. Can you come back a bit early from your break? It's getting a bit busy at the bar." I nodded as I drank the rest of my beer, tossing the bottle into a nearby garbage can and heading back inside. Sammy wasn't lying, it was packed all of a sudden. I had to jump behind the bar and help serve. I helped clean up behind the bar as the place was slowly getting ready to close up for the night.

A couple of people still occupied a table in the back and one at the bar. Corey, the other bar tender came walking in from the back, restocking the bar for tomorrow night. I was busily finishing clean up. I grabbed the tip jars off the bar top, placed them on the back counter, One was for Corey, one was mine. Started going through my tips, wrapping up the bills and pocketing the change.

A clearing of a throat got my attention as I looked over my shoulder. "Just a minute. Be right there." I finished what I was doing and turned around. I froze within my tracks, I couldn't believe it. The one that wanted my attention was someone from the past, that I use to work with. But he had changed since I last seen anybody. Looking to Corey. "Can you.. Can you serve. I've gotta get home." Corey looked up to me as he stood to his feet and nodded. "Sure. Everything alright?" I just nodded quickly, grabbed my gear and left. Mark sighed as he walked up to the bar, for one last shot of whiskey before heading home. He saw the two bartenders were busy. He cleared his throat to get one of their attentions. He was told one would serve him in a moment. He turned and leaned his back against the bar as he waited. He turned his head to the side as he looked towards a couple of the guys he was with. He heard something behind him as he turned around and saw the guy stand up from the floor, the other just disappeared into the back. He looked to the gentleman as he saw some of the woman before she disappeared. "What can I get you sir?" Corey asked, after moving some of his blonde locks behind his ears. "Shot of whiskey." He nodded as he served him the shot. He paid the man, grabbed the poured shot and headed back to the table. He sighed as he seated himself at the table once again. "Was that her?" Ben asked as he ran a hand through his short black hair. Mark looked to his buddies and shrugs as he drank the shot down in one gulp. "I don't know. Never got to see her. Up and disappeared before I could even speak to her. I swear I've seen her somewhere before." Mark explained shrugging his shoulders a bit. Ben looked to his best friend. "Well she's always working here, except weekends. So maybe you can catch her again." He explained as Mark looked to him. "Your right. Well I better get home. I need some sleep." Slowly standing to his feet as he walked off to head home, his buddies following him for a ride home.

**Chapter 4**

I gathered my gear to head into work tonight. I dressed in a pair of blue jean shorts, that were tight, along with my light blue tank top, high top sneakers completed my attire. I had to show it off, got better tips that way. I pulled my hair back with a bandana and headed off, after reading a bedtime story to Sebastian. I had a later shift tonight. I pulled up in the parking lot as I walked into the bar, by the back alleyway door. I put my back pack down in the back and headed up to the bar to help Corey serve again tonight. The place was a bit more packed than last night. I was running everywhere, getting drinks and such. I was even hit on a couple of times by a few drunks for my number. I wouldn't give in, I know better. The bar quieted down for a bit as I decided to grab a long neck bottle and head out back for some quiet time. I walked out back and sat upon an old milk crate for a bit, enjoying my beer in some peace and quiet.

Mark entered the noisy, smokey biker bar and headed for the bar, seating himself on the last empty bar stool. He ordered a beer and a chaser of whiskey. Corey served him and then looked to him. "You're the same guy from last night. Good to see a common face in here." Mark smirked. "I'm not common. Someone here interests me. Wondering if you could help me." Corey leaned against the bar, after giving Mark his change back from paying for his drinks. "That depends on what you want to know buddy." Mark lifted a brow as he ran a hand over his tied back, long auburn hair. "No need for the attitude. I just wanted to know more about the other bartender. I think I know her, but I'm not sure." Corey lifted a brow. "Everybody here knows TJ. I swear half the time that's why the bar flies stick around, because of her." Mark didn't like this guy's attitude. But at least he got a name for the other tender. "Hey Corey I need a few beers!" One of the waitresses yelled. Corey turned around and took the order and served it. "Sorry mac. I can't talk. I got a bar to run right now." Mark nodded as his attention was diverted by a few skinny chicks hitting on him.

He was wearing a black Choppers t-shirt and tight blue jeans. He had ridden one of his Harley's to the bar, instead of his truck. He was questioned about it a lot by the ladies in the bar, usually he would ignore them after awhile, he turned his attention back to his drinks as a few tried to bend his ear to get his attention. I walked back inside, tossing the empty beer bottle into the trash. Corey came walking into the back. "There's a guy at the bar, asking about you." He said as I looked to him. "There is?" Corey nodded. "Yea he was here last night. But tonight he was asking about you." I shrugged a bit. "Corey that's every night someone asks you about me." Corey chuckles a bit. "This guy's different. He said he knew you, but wasn't sure. I don't know.

He's sitting at the end of the bar. If and when you get a chance, talk to him." I looked to Corey. "I don't need another idiot from the bar to date Corey. Too many mistakes and I have to think about Sebastian."

He nods. "I know but I'm telling you, this guy's different. He's actually dressed like a biker and we work in a biker bar." I lifted a brow. "That's odd, usually the bikers show up later on." Corey nods. "That why I said, this guy's different." I nodded. "Well noted. Better get back out there." Corey looked to me. "How's the knee holding up?" I sighed. "It's soar but I'm hanging in there." He nodded. "Well if you need a small break, let me know." I nodded as I headed back out to the bar to start serving. Mark had his back turned to the bar as a brunette and her friend had his attention, they had approached him and started talking with him. He shook his head at their offer for a 'wonderful' evening, turning back to his empty glasses upon the bar. He waited until one of the bartenders was free to order more. I sighed as I adjusted my bandana and made my way around the bar. I had one guy get on the bar and grab my wrist. "Come on, one lil kiss." He said in a drunken slur. I growled as I tried pulling away. "Let go or you will pay for it pal." Corey saw this, but knew TJ could handle herself. Mark lifted a brow as the guy was three people down from him. He kept an eye on him as he saw grab the lady bartender. "Aww come on. One little kiss." He leaned forward as he pulled me towards him. I leaned back and swung, knocking him backwards. He let go as he fell backwards. "I told you to let go.." I snorted as a few clapped and cheered as I continued my work. The bouncers took the drunk and threw him out of the bar. "Alright who's next?" I asked as I started in on orders. Mark lifted a brow to this, he knew this was the right one. He knew it from the form of the punch, he taught her how to defend herself. Plus he had been hit by her before, by mistake once. He kept his eyes upon her, just letting his eyes drift over how much she has changed over the time, since they haven't seen one another.

I moved along the bar as I looked up. "Wha..." I stopped mid word as my eyes came upon a pair of piercing green eyes. I swallowed hard as I knew who it was. I sighed as I ran a hand over my hair and looked to him. Mark's eyes came in contact with those hazel eyes, he had missed seeing all those years. He swallowed hard as he smiled as he ordered. "Whiskey and a beer." I nodded as I gathered the order and placed it in front of him. I shook my head as he went to place payment upon the bar. "On the house... Mark." I finally got out his name. I felt a chill run down my spine as his name slid off my tongue. He nodded as I went back to work. He couldn't take his eyes off her, making sure he wasn't caught for staring of course. Mostly keeping an eye on her in case of anymore drunks, decided to be a pain in the ass. The bar slowly calmed down as some bikers had made their presence known in the bar. They all knew me as I served them their beers. Corey had headed off for a break while it was quiet. I walked over to where Mark was occupying his corner of the bar, I leaned against the bar as I looked to him. "Looks like your doing good for yourself. I like the look. I always told you to keep your hair long, not cut it short like you did." He smiled as he looked to her. "I know, but you knew how the writers and Vince were back then." I nodded. "So how's the business?" He shrugged. "I don't know, last time I knew it. A lot of young talent was coming in. I've been out for six months so far. Injuries placed me off to the side for now." I looked to him concerned. "You alright?" He nods. "Yea. Ignore things after awhile they come back to haunt you." I nodded as I noticed his right elbow was bandaged up. "What did you do to yourself now?" I turned, facing him as I placed a hand upon his elbow. "Surgery. Too many hyper extensions to the joint." I sighed as I stood up as I was bellowed for. "Be back." He nodded as I walked off and went to serve the ones at the other end of the bar. Mark watched her walk down the bar, as he noticed a limp in her walk. Reminded of himself half the time when he walked. He knew the knee was bad, but leaving an ever lasting affect, he didn't know how bad. He drank the rest of his beer as he waited for TJ to come back for more conversation.

**Chapter 5**

I was just finishing up as I stepped over Corey. "I see you finally decided to talk to him." I looked into the cooler as I was rolling an empty keg into our storage room. "Yes I did. I know him very well. I use to work with him." Corey lifted a brow. "You use to work with him? That guy's huge, what did or still does for a living? Weight lifting?" I giggled and shook my head as I smiled to him. "No Corey. He wrestles for a living. Well right now he isn't, out on injury." Corey lifted a brow. "You use to work for a wrestling company. No wonder you can handle yourself in the bar so well." I nodded. "Mhm. I use to until injury took me out permanently." Corey nods. "Don't worry your secret's safe with me." I nodded as I patted his shoulder. "Thanks Corey." He nodded, as we heard a bunch of noise from the bar. "Bar fight.." Corey said as he got to his feet and we headed out to help. A few of the bikers were fighting some young punks, that liquid muscle and brains were better than the normal ones.

The bouncers had gone home for the night, so it was just Corey and I. We got a couple split apart as we tried to get the rest to get apart. Mark saw the brawl breaking out as TJ and her bartending partner came out from the back to break it up. Mark got to his feet as he kept an eye on the fight in case. Corey ended up getting decked and knocked across the room into a table and fell to the floor. I broke a couple of more up as I finally got the fight stopped. "Alright break it up!" I yelled as Corey got to his feet and walked back over. "Bikers take a seat, drinks are on the house." The bikers turned and seated themselves as I looked to Corey. He nodded as he was letting me know he was alright. He walked behind the bar to serve the bikers as I grabbed the three young drunks, dragged them out of the bar.

Mark followed as I stepped outside, pushing the youngster to the side walk. "Get out of here. No fighting in this bar. You want to fight go somewhere else. I catch you here again, I will be forced to hurt you." The three slowly got to their feet as one of them came towards me. "You can't..kick us out.." He slurred. I narrowed my eyes. "I just did. Get out of here buddy." He growled as he swung and hit me, knocking me backwards into a garbage can, landing inside of it. Mark stepped out in time to see me fly backwards and land in a garbage can. He growled as he stepped in front of the gentleman. "Want to hit me? Or be the coward you are and hit a lady." The guy swung as Mark grabbed his hand and started to crush it. The gentleman hit his knees as Mark applied pressure. The cops came pulling up as Mark let the guy go, letting the cops handle them. I slowly stirred as I couldn't get out of the garbage can. I saw a hand lean in as I grabbed it as I was pulled out. "You alright?" Mark asked as I looked to him, dusting myself off. "Yea I think so. Thanks I owe you."

He shook his head. "No you don't. I was glad to help." I smiled to him as I went to take a step, almost losing my balance. Mark caught me in his big, muscular arms. I sighed as I looked up to him. "Nice catch." He looked down to me. "I see your not alright." I shrugged. "My knee gave out again. Must of hit it when I landed. Just help me inside." He nodded as he picked me up and carried me inside. Corey saw the gentleman carrying TJ back into the bar and placing her in a chair. He walked around the bar and over to TJ. "You alright?" He asked as he knelt down next to her. "No my knee gave out. Plus my knight in shining armor here, helped me out front." Corey stood up and shook Mark's hand. "Thanks man for helping my star tender tonight." Mark shook the man's hand. "No problem." They released hands as Corey looked to me. "Go home and relax. I'll see you on Friday night for your shift." I nodded as I looked to Corey. "Can you grab my back pack for me?" He nodded as he walked off into the back to fetch it. "Need a ride home?" I asked Mark. He looked to me as he thought about it for a moment. "I got my bike." I slowly stood to my feet, hobbled in my steps as Corey came back with my back pack. I shouldered my back pack as I looked to Mark. "Come on. Load your bike up into my pick up and I'll drive you home. You've been drinking, don't need you dumping your bike." He nodded as he helped me out to my pick up in the parking lot. Mark walked off as I climbed into the truck.

He pulled his bike up to the bed of my truck. Sliding a couple of planks out, to use as a ramp, we got the bike loaded up and strapped down. "It seems you've done this before." Mark commented. I looked to him. "I know a few bikers from working here. Some times I give them rides home." He nodded as he saw me start to walk for the driver's side. He placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Let me drive." I stopped and looked to him. "No.." He stopped me mid sentence. "I insist TJ." I handed him the keys as he picked me up and carried me around to the other side. "Thanks for the lift." I chuckled as he walked around to the driver side. Both climbing in as he got himself together to drive us both home.

**Chapter 6**

Giving Mark directions as he drove, we finally arrived back at my trailer home. I told him where to park the truck as he cut the engine, after parking. I opened the door and hobbled out, grabbing my back pack as I closed the door. Mark climbed out and closed the driver side door, walking around the front as he saw the trailer that TJ occupied. His eyes caught a few kids toys piled near the stairs. I made it to the stairs as he handed my keys back to me. "Hold on a second. Let me get the dog out first. He might not like you, cause you're a stranger. Just give him a minute to sniff you down, then he'll leave you alone." I explained as I unlocked the front door. Mark nodded as he stood next to the stairs waiting. A loud bark could be heard from inside as Mark jumped back as a huge Rottweiler came bounding out of the trailer. I grabbed his collar as I held him back. "No Demon!" I yelled as the dog barked at Mark. I led him down the stairs and pulled back on his collar as he sat down next to me. "Mark meet my Rottie, Demon. Demon this is Mark." Demon barked as Mark narrowed his eyes to the dog as he leaned his hand out for the dog to sniff. Demon stopped long enough to smell the offered hand. Ear perked forward as he licked Mark's hand. "Good boy Demon. Come on you can stay out for a bit."

I walked him over to where his dog house was and tied him out for awhile. Mark watched as I hobbled back over. "Come on in. Excuse the mess." I commented as I opened the door as Mark walked up the stairs and ducked a bit walking into the trailer. It was a snug trailer.

As soon as you walk in, was the living room with a love seat and television, with a few kids toys. Off the living room was one bedroom, which to Mark could tell a kid's room. Off to his left was a small kitchen/dining room. Off towards a mini hallway was the bathroom on the left and then another bedroom. I closed the door behind Mark as I motioned around. "Take a seat anywhere you feel comfortable. I know it's kind of small for someone of your height." Mark had to duck when inside, cause of his height. He seated himself upon the love seat, after moving a few wrestling action figures out of his way. He had one in his hand as he kind of chuckled, it was a figure of himself. I walked down to my bedroom and came back after placing a knee brace upon my knee. "Like I said sorry about the mess." I saw Mark with a few of Bastian's wrestling action figures in his hand. I gathered them up and placed them in plastic toy bin. Mark looked to her. "It's alright. I was just moving them off to the side."

I looked to him. "Want anything?" Mark shook his head as I walked over to the small frig and took out a bottle of water. "No thanks. I've got to get going home in a bit." I nodded as I took a seat within a cushioned folding chair. Mark let his eyes wander to the pictures upon the walls. I slowly stood up as I saw what he was looking at. "If you haven't figured it out yet. Yes that's my boy." Mark slid his eyes over to TJ. "I knew once I saw the toys outside a child lived here." I walked over and took a picture off a shelf as I walked over to Mark, sat down beside him on the love seat, handing him the picture. Mark took the picture into his large right hand, looking at a little boy within the picture. He looked almost exactly like TJ. Dark brown hair, big hazel eyes, a smile wider than wide. "He's good looking boy. Looks a lot like you." I nodded as Mark handed me back the picture. "Yes he's a lot like his mother." I put the picture to the side as Mark looked to me. "What's your son's name?" I looked to him. "Sebastian Tyron Jorson. But I call him Bastian for short." Mark smiled a bit. "Name suits him. Strong name." I nodded. "Wanted something different." I took a drank of water as awkward silence fell over us.

I recapped my water. "Better get your bike unloaded so you can head home. Sure you can find your way in the dark?" I asked. Mark placed his hands upon his knees and nods a bit. "I think so. Almost got lost coming here, without your direction I would have." I chuckled. "A lot of people say that." I slowly rose to my feet and fell back onto the love seat. Mark saw this, sat up a bit and looked to her. "You alright?" I nodded. "Knee's being a hassle, that's all." Mark placed a hand upon my shoulder. "I hate to say this, but do you want me to stay to help out in case?" I shook my head. "No you go on home if you want. I'm gonna shower and get to bed. A friend of mine, Joey will be bringing Bastian home in the morning. I promise him I would bring him to the park to play." Mark nods as we both rose to our feet, letting Mark out the door, I followed him outside, so I could bring Demon in for the night. I let the dog into the trailer as Mark unloaded his bike from the truck. "Thanks for giving me a ride. I appreciate it." Mark commented as he straddled his bike.

I walked over and nodded. "My pleasure." I looked into Mark's eyes as I smiled broadly, which I haven't done in awhile. My son made me smile, yes but not as broadly as I was in front of Mark. "It was good to see you again Mark." I said as he looked into my eyes. "Same here. I thought we wouldn't cross paths again." He said kind of doubtful. I stepped up towards him as I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. Mark hesitated as he wrapped an arm around TJ in a hug. We pulled back as I stepped back as my arms fell to my sides. "Can I see you again?" He asked. I thought about this for a moment. I didn't want to start seeing someone and then get Sebastian's hopes up and have him get hurt. "I don't know Mark. I've got Sebastian to think about." Mark looked a bit hurt at me saying that, it broke my heart to see the expression upon his face. Mark looked to me. "How about I meet you at the park tomorrow. Meet on mutual ground. Plus I have someone I would like you to meet. Someone I think Sebastian will get a long with. How about it?" I thought about it and nodded. "Sounds good. About noon time." He nodded. "Noon it is. I will see you tomorrow." I nodded as Mark started up his bike and revved the engine. I walked over to my truck, motioning to Mark to hold on a second. Opening up the passenger side door, grabbing a pen and a match book from the bar, wrote my phone number down. Walked back over and placed it within Mark's hand, closing his fingers around it. Placed it within front pants pocket and nodded as he kicked up the kick stand and drove off home. I watched until I couldn't see the light of the head light of his bike. I walked back inside as I leaned against the door with my back. I finally got my heart beat back under control and swallowed hard. Demon nudged my hand as I looked to him. "It's alright boy. He wouldn't hurt you. Trust me." Demon woofed as he went to lay down as I went to take a shower and head off to bed.

**Chapter 7**

Pulling into the parking lot and occupying a parking spot. I got Sebastian out of the truck and grabbed the back pack with some snacks and such in it. "Come on Mom.." Sebastian said as he pulled on my baseball jersey. I grabbed Demon's leash and got him out of the back of the truck. "Hold on Bastian. I have to get Demon out. Then we'll go play." He sighed as he stood next to the truck as I closed up the tailgate. Demon walked up to Sebastian and licked his face as Bastian giggled. "No Demon.." I pulled Demon back so he wouldn't knock Sebastian over. "Careful Demon, don't knock him over. Big brute." I shouldered the back pack as I walked up to the front of the truck Sebastian followed at my side. He stood in the grass as he looked to me. "May I go play?" I looked to him. "Yes you may. But stay where I can see you until my friend comes. He's bringing someone for you to meet." Bastian rolled his eyes a bit and ran off to play on the play gym. I walked Demon a bit, as he had to pull me over to the first tree, marking it of course. I sighed as I pulled him away and walked back as I kept my eyes on Sebastian. A large silver Dodge truck pulled up next to my little S-10. Demon barked as I petted him to quiet him down. The driver side door opened as Mark climbed out to his feet. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, that fit him like a second skin, well almost, a little room to move of course. Light gray sleeveless t-shirt with a black vest over that. His hair was tied back with a pair of mirrored sunglasses on. He walked around the front as I walked over. "Hey TJ." He said as I waved. "Hey Mark. Glad you could make it." He nodded as he walked over to the passenger door that was opening up. He walked around the door. "I told you to wait. Now didn't I?" He spoke to whoever was on the other side of the tinted window. "Sowwy daddy. I wanna play." A little voice sounded as a pair of small hands wrapped around Mark's neck as he closed the door. A little head of auburn hair came into my view as Mark wrapped an arm around the little child as he walked over. I chuckled as it sounded so much like Sebastian. Mark walked over as he stopped. "TJ I want you to meet my son Tritan." The little boy turned his head as he tried to bury his face into Mark's shoulder.

Mark lifted up his sunglasses to the top of his head. "Don't be shy Tri. She won't hurt you." The little boy slowly turned his head, as a pair of sparkling green eyes looked to me. He was an exact replica of Mark. I stepped up as I looked to the little boy. "Nice to meet you Tritan. I'm TJ. This is my dog Demon." The little boy turned and buried his face once again into his arms. Mark chuckled a bit as he looked to TJ. "Sorry. He's a bit shy around new people at first." I nodded. "Bastian's the same way sometimes." Mark looked around. "Mentioning Sebastian. Where is he?" I motioned to the play gym. "He couldn't wait any longer. So I let him go off and play. Follow me and I'll get him to come over." Mark nodded as he carried Tritan in his arms as we walked over to the play gym. Sebastian was on one of the swings. I walked over as Mark stood over under a tree. "Come on Sebastian. I have someone for you to meet then you can come back and play." Sebastian looked to me. "Do I have too?" I nodded as I took his hand. "Yes you do. My friend brought someone for you to play with. Now come on." He nodded as he climbed off the swing and followed me over to where Mark was.

Mark seated himself upon the ground, leaning back against the tree behind him with Tritan in his lap. I came walking over with Sebastian walking beside me, trying to play with Demon at the same time. Tritan turned in his Dad's lap and placed his hands upon his dad's knees as he watched as a little boy, around his age came walking over with the lady he just met. Green eyes met the dark hazel ones of the other little boy as he backed up a bit towards his Dad's chest. I stopped as Sebastian stopped as he saw the big, tall man, sitting upon the ground. He hid behind my legs as I chuckled. "When have you ever been shy Sebastian?" I asked as I looked down at him. Sebastian looked up to me. "Do you..know who that is?" He asked. I looked to Mark and then back to Sebastian. "Yes I do. Why do you ask?" Sebastian's eyes went wide as he spoke. "That's the Undertaker!" I chuckled as I looked to Bastian. "I know Bastian. Remember I told you I use to work with him." He nods. "But I didn't know he was so big." Mark heard him as he chuckled, Sebastian peeking around my legs to Mark. "I won't hurt you. What you see before you isn't what's on TV." Mark tried to explain. Bastian narrowed his eyes as I looked to him, taking a side step to show Sebastian to Mark and Tritan. I knelt down as Sebastian walked slowly in front of me and leaned against my knee, placing his hands behind him, placing them upon my knee. "This is my friend Mark and his son Tritan. Mark brought Tritan to play with you here at the park."

Sebastian looked to me as he looked to Mark and Tritan. He nods a bit as I took the back pack off my shoulder. Sebastian unzipped it and rummaged through it. Tritan turned and looked to the little boy rummaging through the back pack, curiously he was wondering what was in there. Mark chuckled as he looked to his son, trying to see. Sebastian pulled out two small baseball gloves and a wiffle ball. He walked over with both gloves in his arms and the ball.

He stood next to Mark as he looked to Tritan. "Hi, I'm Sebastian. Wanna play ball?" Tritan looked to Sebastian as a smile came across his face. "I'm Tritan. I play ball with you." Tritan climbed out of Mark's lap, pulling up his little blue jeans as Bastian handed him a glove as they walked off to play. Demon followed them both to keep an eye on them. "Don't go to far Sebastian. That's far enough so we can see you." I said as I looked to Mark. "I guess Tritan isn't shy around Sebastian." Mark chuckled. "I guess not. Maybe it's just adults." I moved over and sat next to Mark, placing the back pack nearby, after zipping it up. Mark had his sunglasses hanging from his shirt collar. Then something caught my eye, a silver chain that hung around his neck. It was thick and had a ring hanging upon it. "Who's the lucky woman?" I asked. Mark averted his eyes away from the boys and Demon as he heard me. "Excuse me?" I extended my hand and placed my hand under the ring upon the chain. "The ring upon your chain here. Who's the lucky lady?" Mark looked down to what I was referring too. "Nobody. That belonged to someone I got it from. Just kept it on a chain to keep it with me all the time." I nodded as I slid my hand back from underneath it. "I see. I was just asking." Mark placed a hand upon my left knee. "There have been other ladies in my life over the time we haven't seen one another. Well that's how I ended up with Tritan, but that's a long story." He said, trying to reassure her. I nodded as I placed a hand on top of his. "Same here with guys. Let's just say, none can't compare to you." Mark lifted a brow. "What you were looking for a man that was like me?" I giggled as I looked to him. "As silly as it sounds, yes I was." "I'm honored to hear that." I nodded as I heard Demon barking as we both looked over to the two boys fighting. "Oh boy.." I said as I got to my feet along with Mark to go split the boys up.

**Chapter 8**

Pulling up to the house as I put the truck in park. Climbed out as I got Sebastian out of the truck. Dirty with grass and dirt stains, sporting a shiner. He climbed out of the truck to his feet. I got Demon out of the back as Sebastian walked up the steps of the trailer. I walked Demon over to tie him out for awhile. I walked over as I unlocked the door to let Sebastian in. "Go straight to your room Bastian." He hmphed as he stomped his feet as he walked to his room, closing the door behind him. I sighed as I walked back out to grab the back pack and headed inside to empty it out. The phone rang as I answered it as I was busily making dinner. It was Mark as I talked to him quickly. "Tonight? I don't know Mark I've got to deal with Sebastian. He's getting punished for fighting." I sighed a bit. "I know boys will be boys, but he's gotta learn." I chuckled a bit. "I see your punishing Tri too." I listened as Mark talked a bit more. "I don't know if I can get Joey to watch him, but I can see. Give me ten minutes and I will call him and see if he can. Call back in ten minutes, if you can. Alright." I hung up the phone as Bastian's door opened as I dialed Joey's number. He walked out and over to the kitchen table as I was finishing up dinner. "Go get cleaned up for dinner Bastian please." Bastian got to his feet and walked off to the bathroom for a clean up as instructed.

Joey picked up as him and I got into a conversation. "I owe you Joey. Alright see you in a bit." I hung up the phone as Sebastian came walking out of the bathroom and seating himself at the table once again. "Who was that?" He asked. I walked over and seated myself after placing Sebastian's plate in front of him. "That was Joey. Eat up." He grabbed his fork and started in on eating. We ate, as I got up to clean up dishes. "What you did this afternoon Sebastian was uncalled for. You didn't need to fight with Tritan the way you did." Sebastian sighed as he turned in his chair and looked to me. "He started it." I sighed as I did the dishes. "No excuse Bastian. When someone hits you, you don't hit them back. You should of came to Mark or myself and told us Tristan punched you in the face. Not knock his block off, even though the two of you are the same age." Sebastian sighs a bit. "I'm sorry Mommy." I finished and looked to him. "Well tomorrow Mark's bringing Tritan over and your going to apologize to him." Bastian nodded. "Yes I will." I nodded back to him. "Good. Now time for a shower. Joey should be here in a moment. He's going to watch you tonight, while Tritan's Dad and I go out for a bit."

Bastian got to his feet. "Why?" I looked to him. "Because we want too. Now let's get you into the shower." He nodded as he climbed to his feet and headed for the bathroom for a shower. I was heading that way to help Bastian out as the phone rang. I grabbed it and answered. "Hey Mark. Yea Joey's coming over to watch Sebastian. I don't know about that Mark. You think having the boys together, after what happen is a good idea?"

Sebastian poked his head around the corner and looked to me. "Why not Mom?" He questioned. I looked to Sebastian. "Get in the shower young man. Stop listening to adult talk." He sighed and disappeared back into the bathroom as I heard water running. "Sorry about that, you were saying?" I heard a knock on the door as I walked over and opened it. "Hey Joey come on in." I turned back to Mark on the phone. "Go ahead Mark I'm listening." Joey walked in and closed the door, removing his shoes and jacket. Seating himself upon the love seat. I looked to Joey as I spoke. "Hold on Mark."

I lowered the phone. "I hate to ask you this Joey but could you watch both boys tonight? Just for a few hours." Joey's dark brown eyes looked to me. "You want me to watch his kid and Sebastian? I guess so. I've got nothing else to do." I smiled to him. "I owe you." Joey sighed a bit. "You owe me big." I nodded as I returned to the phone. "Yea it's all set Mark. Bring Tritan here. Yes he's capable of handling both boys Mark. Yes.. If you want, you can interrogate Joey when you get here... Mhm.. See you then." I hung up the phone and looked to Joey. "Your going to get questioned by the father, when they both get here. Just a warning." Joey looked to me as I seated myself in a nearby chair. "So who's Tritan? Odd name for someone." He commented. I looked to him. "That's the little boy's name your watching tonight. He's a good kid. A bit shy, but he likes Sebastian. I don't know about now, after this afternoon." Joey lifted a brow. "What happen?" I slowly stood to my feet as I answered. "Got into a fight with Tritan." Joey snickered. "Did he win?" I sighed as I looked to Joey as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Don't encourage him to fight Joey. That's where he gets it from. No more violent movies until he's in bed or I will hang you from your toes." Joey nodded. "Okay, okay. But he still watches wrestling." I nod. "That's fine. He knows the difference between right and wrong when it comes to that. The other things, I don't think so. He's only five years old." Joey nodded as Sebastian came running out of the bathroom in his black sweat pants only.

"Joey!" He yelled as he jumped into the man's lap. Joey caught him as he smiled. "Hey sport. How you doing?" Bastian smiled at him. "Alright. Can we watch a movie?" Joey looked to me then Bastian. "Let's see what your friend wants to do, before we decide." Sebastian looked to Joey oddly. "Little friend?" He questioned as he looked to his Mom. "Mark's bringing Tritan over so Joey can watch the both of you. His baby sitter fell through." Sebastian smiled. "Yes Tri is coming over!" He jumped off Joey's lap and ran into his room. Joey stood to his feet and looked to me. "Who's this Mark person?" I walked off to change into some clean clothes. "A friend. What's with all the questions Joey?" I asked from the bedroom as I changed into a pair of khaki material shorts, navy blue in color. Tucked in a white collared shirt. Slipping on a pair of black/blue sneakers. I walked out and into the bathroom as Joey spoke. "Just asking. I want to know because I'm watching the boys after all." I fixed my hair and tied it back, it was just long enough to do so. I grabbed my silver chain and placed it around my neck, with my eagle charm. Walking out of the bathroom as I heard a truck pull up. "He's a friend Joey. I used to work with him about 6 years ago. When you see him, don't fuss over him. Sebastian already did. I don't need you doing it too, it's embarrassing."

A knock came upon the door as Joey gave me an odd look as he walked over to answer the door. His eyes went wide as his jaw dropped. He went speechless as I heard Mark's voice. "Is TJ home?" I came walking into the living room as I saw Mark and Tritan outside the door. "Come on in Mark. Don't mind Joey. He's in shock at the moment." Joey slowly moved out of the way as Tritan and Mark walked in, Mark ducking to make it inside. "Y...Y..Y.." Joey only stuttered. Mark lifted a brow to him and then looked to me. "The watcher of the boys?" He questioned. I nodded. "Mark this is Joey. Joey this is..." "Th..The Undertaker.." Mark chuckled as he leaned a hand out. "It's Mark if you please. Undertaker's my work name." Joey slowly leaned his hand out and shook Mark's hand. "Umm yes Mark it is." I shook my head. "You'll have to excuse him." Mark pulled his hand away as I crouched down to Tritan, wrapping his arms around one of Mark's legs. "Hello Tritan." He looked to me and smiled. "Hi TJ." He spoke quietly as Sebastian came walking out of his room and over to me. "You remember Sebastian?" Sebastian smiled to Tritan as Tri nodded. "Yes I do." Mark looked to Sebastian as he crouched down to Tritan. "Now I want you on your best behavior Tritan. Don't give Joey here a hard time. I'll be back in a couple of hours. You stay here and keep Sebastian company." Tritan looked to Mark as he nodded gently. "Yes Daddy." I looked to Sebastian. "Don't give Joey a hard time either Bastian. Play nice with Tritan, no fighting as we discussed correct?" Bastian looked to me and nodded. "Yes Mom."

Sebastian looked to Tritan. "Sorry about hurting you earlier." He leaned his hand out to Tritan. I smiled as Tritan looked to his Dad. Mark nods as Tritan leaned his hand out and took Sebastian's shaking it. "I'm sorry too. Friends?" Bastian smiled and shook back. "You bet. I'll show you my room. I hope you like cars." Tritan's eyes went wide at hearing about 'cars.'

Mark unshouldered Tritan's back pack. "Here Tri. Your stuff you brought to share with Sebastian." Tritan took the bag, after taking his hand back from Sebastian. "Bye Dad." He said as Sebastian and himself walked into Bastian's room to play. Mark stood up as I did as we both looked to Joey. "Call if there are any problems. I have my cell phone on me." Mark explained. Joey nodded. "Yes sir. Tritan will be fine, I swear." Mark nodded a bit as I looked to Joey. "Mark's cell phone number's on the frig along with the number to the place, where we are going for drinks. We'll be back in a few hours. Make yourself at home, make sure Sebastian doesn't get too bossy with Tritan. He tends too." Joey nods as Mark opened the door as he motioned for me to step out first. I smiled. "Thank you Mark." I stepped out as I climbed down the stairs. Mark looked to Joey. "Take care of the boys, Or I will hurt you." Joey swallowed hard to the threat and nodded. "Y..Y..Yes sir." Mark stepped out as he closed the door and walked down off the stairs. He led me over to his truck and opened the passenger door, I climbed in as he closed the door, walking around to the driver side, climbing in himself and starting up the truck. After buckling up, he threw the truck into gear and we headed off for the night.

**Chapter 9**

Walking into the bar, we headed to a table in the back, just the two of us. It was sort of crowded, but not too bad. We settled into a booth as a waitress came over and made googley eyes over Mark, while she introduced herself and took our orders. I snorted as Mark heard me. "Something wrong?" I looked to him. "That waitress, if she wasn't flaunting it, I don't know what she was doing." Mark chuckled. "She was. But I ignored that and just order. I let them, just to see what they do, it amuses me really. Plus I'm out with you, I could care less." I lifted a brow. "So when your not out with someone, you care?" He sighed. "I'm not here to argue with you. I asked you out, because I wanted to catch up on what's been going on, besides the obvious." I nod a bit. "Sorry.." Mark shook his head as he reached his hand over, wrapped his fingers around my right one, that sat upon the table top. "It's alright. Now that's out of the way.." The waitress brought our drinks as Mark looked to her. "All set for now, thanks." She nodded and walked off, with a bit of bounce in her step.

I shuttered as Mark felt it through my hand. "You cold?" He asked. I nodded a bit. "Should of wore pants. I like wearing shorts more than pants. Always been that way." He chuckled as he got up and moved around the table, seating himself next to me. I slid over to give him more room. I took a sip of my drink and coughed a bit. "Damn they make these strong here." Mark drank some of his beer and chuckled. "Don't croak on me." I chuckled and looked to him, smacking his upper arm jokingly. "I won't. But would you help me if I was?" "Of courses I would. In a heart beat." I smiled as I slid closer to him, feeling his body heat getting me a bit warmer. He smelt terrific, his cologne did anyways. He had a black collared shirt on, top two buttons undone, you could see down the shirt to his muscular chest. Hair tied back, loosely and a pair of khaki shorts. I never seen Mark wear shorts before, ever since I met him. With a pair of black/white/red high tops. "You look handsome tonight." I commented as he placed his arm up along the back of the seat. "Thank you TJ. You look wonderful as always." I blushed a bit as I took another sip of the drink, after stirring it a bit.

"So what have you been up to all this time?" He asked. I looked to my drink upon the table as I felt his eyes upon me as he spoke to me. "Besides the obvious. Trying to survive. Working at the bar all week long, weekends off to spend time with Sebastian. Other than that nothing else. How about yourself?" I looked to him as I asked. He shrugged a bit. "Alright. Things at work, is work. I enjoy like I've always have. They split the company into two brands, Raw and SmackDown!." I nod. "I see that. Sebastian watches both shows religiously. Joey got him hooked." Mark chuckled a bit. "It shows, when he saw me today." I chuckled bit. "Sorry about Joey. He can be a hum dinger sometimes." Mark smiled a bit. "No problem, I find it kind of flattering sometimes. You didn't tell him who you were going out with tonight?" I shook my head. "Told him you were a friend. I also told him not to fuss over you. But he did anyways a bit, once he opened the door. Joey's a good friend, been there when I needed him. Corey too, the gentleman I work at the bar with." Mark nods. "Good to know you have people watching over you." He took another sip of his beer as I looked to him. "But not as good as having you back around. I missed having your presence around." Mark placed the long neck bottle back upon the table top. "Me too. Company hasn't been the same since you've left." I smiled to his words. "I miss the travel and the guys, especially you and Glen. Not a day went by that I didn't think of either one of you, especially you." I drank the rest of my drink as Mark took in her words. He swallowed hard as he turned on the bench a bit and looked to me. "Same here darlin'." He spoke, some of his southern drawl coming out. I thought that was cute, when he spoke like that. I felt better after telling him that. I looked to him as I moved a bit, our eyes meeting one another.

I slid closer to him as he draped his arm over my shoulders, pulling me close, until I was snuggling into his side. I didn't mind this at all. "I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch with you TJ. I been kicking myself in the ass for that, still am actually." He commented. I looked up to him. "No need for apologizes Mark. Things got crazy and I had Sebastian. I probably would have not wanted contact with you, while going through what I did." Mark looked to me. "What do you mean?" I sighed as I moved a bit away from his side. "Sebastian's father gave me a hassle on trying to take him from me. Many times actually. He even kidnapped him and almost made it out of state with him." Mark felt his heart go out to TJ as this new information came forth.

"TJ, if I knew this was all going on. I would of helped out in anyway I could. You know that. Things between you and I haven't changed, even though we haven't seen one another in 6 years. I still think highly of you." Mark explained as I looked to him, placing my left hand upon his, that sat upon my shoulder. "I know Mark, but it was my fight. I made it through and I have Sebastian, that's all that mattered to me at the time and still does." He nods as he reaches over, placing his massive hand gently under my chin, lifting my head up. I looked up into his eyes as he spoke. "From this day forth. No matter what happens, I'm here always for you TJ, for you and Sebastian. No matter how big or little the situation is." I smiled as he lowered his hand from under my chin. "Thank you Mark. Same goes for you and Tritan. He's a good kid. He looks a lot like you, acts a bit like you too." Mark chuckled. "Yes he is a spitting image of me, sometimes acts like me. But terribly shy. I can't get him out of his shell. Ever since his mother left him when he was 2 years old, still can't get him out of that shell of his. No matter how much I try too." I slid my hand off his as I turned and looked to him. "Give the boy time Mark. He might out grow it. By the looks of him, thus far you've done an awesome job in raising Tritan. Well for what I've seen." Mark sighed a bit as he looked to TJ. "Thanks darlin'. That means a lot coming from you." I smiled as I patted his thigh. "My pleasure. I know how it is to be a single parent and raising a child alone. It's not fun." He nods as he picks up his shot of whiskey and drinks it down in one gulp, placing the empty shot glass upon the table top.

He waved down the waitress for another round. He looked to me. "I hope I can see you again TJ. I would love too." I nod my head. "Of course you can. I've gotta work tomorrow night though. Unfortunately." "I'll swing by, pick you up and drop you off after your shift if you like?" I thought about it and I couldn't resist the offer. "Now how can I turn down an offer like that from you." Mark smiled goofily. "I don't know. Tell me no?" I sighed and shook my head. "When it comes to you. I can't say no some times." The waitress brought the next round as Mark was about to reach into his pocket for the tab. I swatted his hand away. "Let me." I rummaged through my pocket for my wallet, opened it up and took some money out, paying for the round. Folding my wallet back up and placing it back in my pocket. The waitress took the money and walked off. "You didn't have to do that." He said as he slid my drink over to me. "I wanted too. I wanted to treat you to at least one round." He chuckled as he patted my shoulder gently. "You haven't changed a bit TJ. If anything has changed, it's for the better." I nodded. "Same with you Mark. Your still the same, but the changes if any are also for the better." He nods. "In some ways yes and in some ways no." He looked down to his elbow that was still bandaged up and in a black brace for movement. "I see what you mean." He looked to me. "I noticed your knee gives you problems still." I sighed as I looked away. "Yes it does. A lot more than usual lately. Some times, some days I can't even get up for a couple of hours after waking up. I feel bad for Bastian. He has to help me, he's only five years old." Mark sighed as he drank the next shot of whiskey down.

"Well I'm back around, if you want me to be around..." I turned and looked to him as I placed a hand upon his chest and sat up a bit. "Don't say nothing like that Mark. I want you around. You're the closest friend I have, besides Joey and Corey." Mark looked to her. "So I take that as yes?" I nodded. "It's a yes Mark. I want you back in my life. Slowly of course. Have to let Sebastian get use to the idea of having someone else around." He nods. "Of course, same goes with Tri. We'll take a step at a time, for the kids." I nodded as I sat back down and took a gulp of my drink. Mark sighed as he heard his cell phone go off. He reached into his back shorts pocket and rummaged for it. He took it out and answered it. "Yea.." He removed his hand from around my shoulders as he placed his hand over his ear to hear the conversation. "What.. I can't hear you Joey.." I looked to Mark with concern, once I found out it was Joey. Mark motioned me to follow him outside, so he could hear better without so much noise. We walked outside as he lowered his hand from his ear. "Now what's wrong Joey?" Mark asked as I stood nearby, waiting to see what was wrong. "When?.. Alright we'll be there as soon as we can. Alright calm down.. Yea we're leaving now." Mark hung up his cell phone and looked to me. "Trouble back at your place TJ." I swallowed hard. "What's going on?" "That was Joey. Someone tried to break into your trailer and take Sebastian. But Joey fought them off. He called the cops and has both boys at his place.

Don't panic.. Both boys and Joey are alright. Bastian's just scared to death." A lump in my throat formed as I heard Mark's words. "He's trying again..." I felt tears forming in my eyes as Mark stepped up and wrapped his arms around me to try and comfort me. "It's alright TJ. I'm here.." I sighed as I held back my sobs. I finally got myself together as we walked down the side walk, ready to cross the street to head to Mark's truck, then drive to Joey's.

**Chapter 10**

Mark didn't even have the truck parked as I undid my seat belt, jumping out of his truck. I hit the ground as I scrambled to my feet. A couple of police cruisers sat in front of Joey's house. I climbed the stairs as Joey opened the door and Sebastian bolted out, jumped into my arms. I fell backwards onto my butt as I wrapped my arms around him. "Sebastian.. My boy.. You alright?" He started crying, wrapping his arms around my neck, burying his face into the neck. "Mommy.. A scary man tried taking me away.. From Joey.." He sobbed. I sighed as I rubbed his back as Mark came walking up the stairs. "Shhh.. It's alright Bastian. I'm here now." Mark stopped as he crouched down as Tritan came running out of the house and jumped into his Dad's arms. He wrapped his arms around him as Tri buried himself within his Dad's arms. Joey came walking out with a couple of officers, walking off to leave. Mark slowly stood up with Tri in his arms as I got to my feet, still holding the sobbing Sebastian. I looked to Joey as I saw his face. "You alright Joey?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes I'm fine. The police are looking for the guy." I looked to him. "He has a restraining order. I know who it is." Joey nods. "I told them that. There's a warrant out for his arrest."

Mark stepped up and looked to Joey. "Thanks for protecting my boy." Joey looked to Mark and nods. "Actually your boy protected Sebastian." Mark looked to Tri sitting in his arms. "He did?" Mark questioned as he looked back to Joey. Joey nodded. "Yes he did. I got knocked for a loop.. Bastian and Tritan were in his room when the man walked into the room. Tritan had Sebastian hidden under his bed as he attacked the man. But once I came up behind him Tritan backed off and went to hide, until I came back to get them. Tritan's a hero." Joey explained. I looked to Tritan as he lifted his head. "Nobody hurts Sebastian while I'm around." He said as he looked to Sebastian, slowly calming down in my arms. I placed a hand upon Tritan's back. "Thank you Tri for protecting Sebastian for me. You're my little hero." Tritan smiled as Mark smiled to him. "Well little man, looks like you had quite a night. Plus those karate lessons of yours, came in handy." Mark said as Tritan looked to his Dad. "Yep. I protected Sebastian." He smiled, so proud of himself.

Joey walked back into the house and grabbed Sebastian's and Tritan's back packs as Mark tried to take Sebastian from me, to take him to the truck. Bastian wouldn't let go. "I want to stay with Mommy.." I looked to Mark. "It's alright Mark. I'll grab the packs and meet you at the truck." He nodded as he bid Joey good night as he walked off the porch. I took both packs as we bid one another good night, then I walked off the porch to Mark's truck. He took Sebastian from me and got him belted into the back seat. I leaned against the truck as I sighed. Mark finished and looked to me. "You alright?" I nodded as I ran a hand through my hair, after I took my hair tie out. "Yes.. Just scared out of my wits now. Not knowing where he is..." Mark wrapped his arms around TJ to comfort her. "Don't worry. I'm here for you TJ." I sighed as I leaned into his embrace. "I know, but I don't need you involved Mark. I don't need you nor Tritan getting hurt." Mark sighed deeply. "Nobody won't hurt my son nor me. Just trust me." I nodded as I looked up to him. "I do, just him I don't." Mark let me go and nods. "I know. Why don't you stay at my ranch with me and Tritan for a few days. Might help you to relax, plus nobody knows where you are." I sighed as I thought about it. "I don't know Mark. I don't wanna impose.." He shook his head. "Nonsense. Nice to have someone else around the house besides Tritan and myself, plus the dogs." I looked to Mark. "I gotta bring Demon. Sebastian won't go without him." Mark nods. "Bring him along. Hopefully he'll get along with my two rotties and bull mastiff." Shrugs. "If he doesn't I can have Joey look after him." He nods as I winced as I went to move, placing my hands upon my bad knee. Mark looked to me concerned. "Something wrong?" I nodded. "Yea the leap of faith I did from your truck, busted up my knee." Mark sighed as he helped me into his truck. "We'll stop by your trailer, pick up some of your stuff for you and Sebastian, to stay at the ranch then head back there." I nodded as Mark closed my door, walked around and climbed in himself. Belting up as he started up the truck and left to stop by my trailer before heading to his ranch.

Mark pulled up in front of the garage, after pulling through the security gate. Turning the engine off as him and I climbed out of the truck. Demon barked to be let out of the bed of the truck. "Hold on Demon." I said as I climbed out. Mark climbed out his side and unbuckled Tritan out of his seat belt. He had fallen asleep along with Sebastian in the back seat. I unbuckled him as Mark walked around. "Give me Sebastian. I'll take him inside." I picked Sebastian up and handed him to Mark. "Thanks." He nodded as he carried both boys, one in each arm up to the front door, barely getting the door open as three rotties and the bull mastiff came bounding out of the house. I climbed up as I grabbed Demon by the collar.

Demon growled as the dogs came bounding out of the house to meet Mark. "Down boys." He said as the dogs backed away and followed Mark into the house. I sighed as I petted Demon. "Those are going to be your room mates Demon. You behave." He looked to me with his light brown eyes, as he woofed, wagging his stub of a tail. A few minutes later, Mark came walking back out of the house as the dogs followed. This time Mark had them all on leashes as I got Demon out of the truck on his leash. "Rather see them meet out here than in the house." Mark said as Demon leaned his head out and started to sniff towards the other dogs. Mark had the three rotties leashes in one hand, the mastiff in the other. "Meet the crew. Titan the mastiff. Flash, Phenom and Bruiser." Mark said as he placed his hand upon each dog's head. I looked to him. "I didn't name them. Tritan did." Mark explained. I chuckled. "I named this one." I patted Demon's head as Demon made his way over and started sniffing the other dogs closer. The others slowly stepped forward to see who the new dog was in their yard. Bruiser growled as he flashed his teeth at Demon. Mark saw this and grabbed Bruiser's collar. "No Bruiser.." Bruiser quieted down as Demon ignored him. "Looks like there getting a long." I commented. Mark looked to me upon letting Bruiser go. "I think so." As Flash and Phenom walked over to me and started sniffing. I looked down to them as Phenom nudged my hand as I scratched him behind the ear.

Feeling his head lean into the scratching. "I can see your going to fit in fine too." Mark commented as I knelt down. The mastiff came walking over and sniff and walked off. "Don't mind Titan. He just wanders around. Not many people come into the yard when they see him." Mark explained as I stood back to my feet as I placed a hand upon the back end of his truck for balance. Mark caught this as he let the dogs off their leashes. They all wandered off as Demon followed out into the large backyard. I sighed as Mark wrapped an arm around my waist. "Need a hand?" He asked. I nodded as I leaned against him. "I think so. Knee just being stubborn tonight." Mark took our bags out of the bed of the truck, carrying both duffle bags in one hand, while helping me inside. Stepping up the porch steps was the worse part for me, but I managed. Stepping into the house, was the foyer, before stepping through a large open doorway into the living room it seemed. The house had wooden floors through out the whole thing, cherry wood. I sat down as I removed my sneakers and took a break. "I'll be right back. I'll bring the bags upstairs to where you'll be staying."

I nodded as Mark kicked off his sneakers and walked off up the stairs to the second floor. I slowly stood up as I walked into the living room. The decor was nice. Western mostly, hunting trophies on the wall and a few western designed throw rugs placed here or there. A fire place laid in the living room. I walked over as I saw pictures upon the mantel. Some of Tritan alone, Tritan and Mark, etc. Some looked to be family pictures too. Off the living room was the dining room and a large kitchen. On the other side of the stairs laid a few other doors, but I couldn't really see, it was dark towards that direction. Only a few lights were turned on to illuminate the living room and foyer at the moment. Mark came walking back down as I was looking around. "What do you think?" I jumped a bit as I turned around as he walked over. "Nice house Mark. I like it. You've got good taste." He smiled. "Thanks. I'll give you a tour of the rest of the house and the rest of the ranch tomorrow." I nodded as I yawned. "Excuse me. Sorry it's been a long day."

He nods. "Understandable. Let me get the dogs in and we'll head upstairs to bed if you like." I nodded as Mark walked off in his bare feet to get the dogs in the house for the night. Dogs came walking in and into the living room, finding a respectable spot on the floor to curl up for the night. Demon wandered not knowing where to go. He finally found a spot in the foyer to curl up in. Mark turned off a few lights as I walked over to the stairs, waiting for him to head upstairs. He walked over and looked to me. "Just to let you know, one of the dogs will probably end up sleeping at the end of the bed. They sometimes do that. I end up with Bruiser or Phenom, when I wake up." I smiled as I nodded. "That's fine. Demon will probably go and try to find Bastian later." Mark led me upstairs as he turned off the rest of the lights. Upstairs there was carpeting in the bedrooms, but not in the hallways. It was wood, like downstairs. He led me down the hallway and stopped in front of the door.

"This is one of the guest rooms. I put you two rooms down from Bastian's, across from mine in case you need anything." He motioned to the double door room across the hallway from us. I nodded as I walked into the room as Mark turned on a light by a switch. The bed was a good size, big enough for me. A dark green comforter laid upon the bed. Navy blue sheets laid covering two pillows and the rest of the bed. It looked really inviting. I saw my duffle bag next to the dresser as you enter the room. "I didn't know where you would want the bag. So I placed it there for you to do whatever." Mark explained as I looked to him. "Thank you for everything Mark. You didn't have to do this."

I sighed as he looked to me. "It's my pleasure TJ. I'm happy you're here and letting me help in anyways I can. As long as you and Sebastian are safe, that's what counts for me." He placed his hands upon my shoulders as I nodded. "I appreciate it." He smiled as he nods. "You have your own half bath off the room. The boys got the bathroom down the hallway. I have my own bathroom off the master bedroom." I nodded as I heard a shower calling my name. "I'm just gonna shower and go to bed. I know Bastian will be up early looking for me." Mark lowered his hands. "Then I will leave you to that idea of yours then. Don't worry Tritan's across the hallway from him. His door's left open all night, dogs walk in and out. My door is closed, but don't hesitate to come and get me if you need anything." I nodded as he walked off. "Night TJ." He said as he closed the room door while he exited. "Night Mark." I said as I grabbed my duffle back, rummaging through it for a large t-shirt to wear to bed. I walked into the half bath, took a quick shower and got ready for bed. I opened the door a bit, in case, climbed into the bed, which by the way was really soft and comfortable. I settled into the bed and sighed as I let sleep over take me.

**Chapter 11**

My eyes shot open as I sat up quickly, I heard yelling from the hallway. I jumped out of bed as I fell to the floor as Demon jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. I tried getting up off the floor, but my knee had other plans for me. I heard foot steps running towards me, as Tritan came into my view in the doorway. "TJ.. Bastian.." He points down the hallway. "Get your Dad Tritan." I said as I gritted my teeth and crawled across the floor to the doorway. He jetted across the hallway as he opened his Dad's bedroom door and leapt onto the bed. Mark sat up quickly as he opened his eyes. "Dad! Wake up! Bastian.." Mark looked to Tritan as he heard the dogs running through the doorway. Mark got to his feet as he ran out of his bedroom and into the hallway, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I was laying upon the floor as I couldn't move. "Down stairs Mark.." He heard the noises as the dogs ran down the stair case, led by Demon. He stepped back into his room as he grabbed a Louisville Slugger. Tritan came running out of Mark's room and over to me. I wrapped my arms around him, sort of stunned he came to me. "You two stay here. I'm going down stairs to check it out." Mark walked off to head down stairs. I slid into my room as I held Tritan, closing the door. "I'm scared.." He whispered as he buried his head into the crook of my neck. I rubbed his back and talked to him softly. "It's alright Tri. I'm here." He sighed as he held back his sobs. "I want to be with Daddy." He said quietly. "I know but he'll be right back. He's just gone to check it out. He's alright." He closed his eyes as I comforted him.

I heard the door open nearby as Titan walked in and walked over. Sitting nearby. "You're a sight for soar eyes Titan." I commented as Tritan opened his eyes, after seeing one of the dogs walk into the room. I sighed as I held Tritan, comforting him. I heard nothing from downstairs, which made my heart race with fright. Very little time went by as the bedroom door open wider as Mark walked in with Sebastian in his arms. I looked to him as Demon walked into the room, Titan taking his leave. "Everything's alright." Mark said as he knelt down. Sebastian wouldn't let his vice like grip on Mark go. Mark rubbed his back as Tritan lifted his head up. "What happen?" Mark looked to Tritan. "Sebastian wandered outside and came face to face with one of the horses and got scared. The dogs heard him and ran out to get him." I sighed as Sebastian was sobbing a bit. "Big...scary.." Was all he said. I sighed as I looked to Mark. "I nearly had a heart attack." Mark ran a free hand over his face. "You and me both. Superfly your holding woke me up." I chuckled. "I told him too. I couldn't get to my feet, which I still can't." Tritan sat up as he climbed out of my lap. Mark talked to Sebastian, calming him down enough so he could get Bastian back to bed. Tritan following, holding his Dad's hand. "I'll be back." He said as he walked out of the room to bring the boys back to bed.

I sighed as my body finally relaxed as I heard Mark walk back into the room. He knelt down as he looked to me. "Wrap your arms around my neck. I'll get you back into bed." I did as he asked as he wrapped his arms around me, picking me up off the floor. Getting to his feet, he brought me over to the bed and gently put me down. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and winced as I moved to get a bit more comfortable. "Thanks for the lift. Sorry about Sebastian. He must of gotten confused. New environment." Mark nods. "I had a feeling that would happen. But he's fine now, back in bed and he knows where you are in case." I nodded as Mark slowly stood to his feet and started a walk towards the door. "I will see you in a few hours." I nodded as I slid back down into bed for a few more hours of sleep. Mark turned off the lights and headed back to bed, leaving my door open in case, for the boys. He did with his as he headed back to bed himself.

I heard noises as I was buried under the covers as I felt Demon move next to me. I had my arm draped over his back, but the rest of me was under the covers. He slid out from under my arm and jumped to the floor, walking out of the bedroom. I slid my arm back under the covers and buried myself within the warmth of the covers. I didn't feel like getting up. I knew the sun was up, it had filled the room, when I put my arm back under the covers. But I knew this relaxation wouldn't last long as I heard two sets of feet running down the hallway. I felt Sebastian climb upon the bed as he slid underneath and laid upon my back. I was laying on my stomach at the time. "Can I help you Bastian?" I said, sounding half asleep. He giggled as he looked to me. "Do you know where we are?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked to him. "Yes I do. We're at Mark and Tritan's." He smiled brightly as he shook his head. "Yes we are. You getting up? I'm hungry and I wanna go outside and play." I sighed as I looked to him. He sat up unburying himself from the blankets and part of me. I grumbled as the bright sun hit me. I rubbed my eyes with my hands as I slowly rolled onto my back, pain running through my knee. I slowly slid to sitting up as I looked to Sebastian. "I'm up now." He smiled as he climbed to his feet. "Something wrong Mom?" He asked. I nodded a bit. "Yes Mom's knee is giving her problems this morning." "Do you need me to.." I nodded before Bastian even started. He walked over and knelt down to my duffle bag to get what I needed, which was my walking brace. I heard across the hallway, Tritan getting Mark up.

Tritan came running out of Mark's room as I heard moving around from the bedroom. Tritan stood in the doorway as he saw what Sebastian was doing. He walked over with my brace in both hands as I took it from him. "Thank you Bastian." Bastian nodded as he looked to Tritan. "Come on. We get to watch cartoons until my Dad comes downstairs for breakfast, then the real fun starts." Tritan explain with excitement in his voice. "Yes!" Bastian bellowed with excitement as both boys jogged off down stairs as Flash and Demon followed tight on their heels. I put my brace on as I heard Mark's bedroom door open as a loud yawn sounded. I got my brace strapped on as I got to my feet. "Morning." I heard as I looked to the doorway as Mark leaned against it, in a pair of black shorts and a t-shirt in hand. "Morning Mark. I see you received a wake up call." He nods as he walked into the room. "Yes I did. The boys are excited to get the day going early." I chuckled a bit as I got to my feet and started working a few kinks out of my body. "How's your knee?" He asked. I looked to him. "It's killing me, but I brought my brace to help keep me mobile." Mark nodded as he put his shirt on. "I'm heading down to get the boy's breakfast. You coming?" I nodded as I walked over to my duffle bag to grab some clothes for the day. "As soon as I get dressed, I'll be down." Mark nodded as he headed out of the room. "Meet you down there." I nodded as he left the room. I shut the door as I got myself dressed for the day, before heading downstairs for breakfast and to start the day.

Mark's ranch was just beautiful along with the scenery around it. Mark and I sat upon the porch as the boys were off playing in the yard. "Enjoying yourself?" Mark asked as I looked up to him and smiled. "Yes of course. But I hate to break up the fun, but I've got to work tonight." Mark wrapped his arms around TJ very gently. "I'll drop you off and pick you up after your shift. I was going to take the boys into town for a boy's night out. Break the ice better with Sebastian." I smiled and leaned back against him. "I think that's the best idea. He thinks very highly of you. I think it's because of your status, but you know how kids are." He nods. "That's why I'm doing this. Give him a chance to like me for me, not what he is use to seeing on TV." I giggled. "Well I know he's in the best of hands." Mark nods as I got to my feet, heading inside to get ready for work. Mark climbed to his feet as he headed off the porch to go join the boys in play wrestling in the grass.

**Chapter 12**

I walked into the back of the bar. It had been a busy night. I had just gotten done with my break as I heard something strange out front. I heard a voice I recognize anywhere. "Where is she?! I know she works here. Don't lie to me boy!" "Wh..wh..Who are you talking about?" Corey asked. The man narrowed his sadistic dark brown almost black eyes. "TJ.. I know she works here. I've seen her here on many occasions. Now where is she, boy?! I know that little slut is here. Better tell me before I cut your tongue out." Corey swallowed hard as I placed my hands over my mouth. 'God he found me. I've got to make myself known. To protect Corey.' I thought to myself as I swallowed past the lump in my throat and stepped out from the back. "Here I am Ben. Let him go." I growled as I crossed my arms over my chest. A burly, 6'5 muscular man was leaned over the bar, holding Corey by the front of his shirt, holding a huge, sharp hunting knife to his throat. Short black hair and beady dark brown eyes turned towards my attention. "There you are, you little slut. Where's my son?!" He growled, still holding Corey. Corey was shaking in this crazy man's grip as he looked to me for help.

"You're not getting him Ben. He's mine forever. He wants nothing to do with you and neither do I. So go crawl in the hole you came out of and leave us both alone." Ben shoved Corey backwards into the back of the bar. Corey stumbled upon his feet as he sat there not moving, he was just too scared. Ben stood up to his full height as work booted feet was heard as he stalked over and stood before me, just a foot or two away. He had dirty blue jeans, dark green shirt on. 'He must of came from work at the job site.' I thought as I lifted a brow to him. "I want my son! That buddy of yours kept me from him once. I took care of him, but a lil brat kept me from my son. Now I want him back or I will kill you myself." I stood my grounds and I didn't show the fear that was boiling deep within me. "Your not going to intimidate me Ben. You've done it for too long, your never going to do it again.." Ben smiled evilly as he chuckled. "All of a sudden, you have guts to stand up to me. Where did the backbone come from?" I snorted as I narrowed my eyes. "I've always had one, just took some time to realize you love playing games and your not going to get away with this." Ben closed the gap between us as I took a few steps backwards towards the back of the bar. "Then I will have to teach you a lesson you will never forget Taryne Jorson." I growled as he used my real name and stood my grounds, remembering the training of defending myself Mark had showed me years ago as Ben came for me.

Corey was shaking as he saw the man stalk off. Corey had hid after being hit a few times himself, as he tried to help TJ. He felt helpless as he shook the cobwebs from his head, blood dripping down his cheek from the knife slash across his right cheek. He slowly got to his feet as he heard a moan. He followed as he stopped in his tracks, eyes wide, jaw dropped. "TJ!" He yelled as he hit his knees as he removed his shirt from his back, placing it upon the chest wound. He grabbed a nearby phone, called the medics and police. He was kept on the phone as he kept trying to keep TJ awake. He hung up the phone as he heard the sirens out front. He got to his feet, ran through the closed down bar and let the medics and police in. Corey was taken to the side by a couple of officers for questioning. Mean while the medics headed out back to tend to TJ. It seemed like forever before Corey saw the medics rolling TJ out on a gurney out to the ambulance and leaving for the hospital. The officer looked to him. "Does she have any family we could contact to tell them what happen?" The officer asked. Corey was looked after by medic and was told he would have to go to the ER himself. "I'll contact them." Corey told the officer as he was escorted to a police cruiser and escorted to the hospital.

Mark had just gotten home with the boys from a night out. He would have to go pick up TJ from work soon. The boys had gone to Tritan's room to play a bit before getting ready for bed. Mark had let the dogs out and was about to head upstairs to get the boys ready for bed as his cell phone rang, upon the front table, near the front door. He walked over and picked it up, looking at the number. He didn't recognize it. He picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello.." He narrowed his eyes to the voice. "Yes, is this Mark?" Corey asked as he sat outside using his own cell phone, with TJ's in his other hand. "Yes it is.. Who's this?" Mark asked.

Corey puffed on his cigarette to get himself together. "I know you don't know me sir, but I work with TJ down at the bar. My name's Corey." "I've heard of you from her, what's up Corey?" Mark asked as his stomach started to get a dreadful feeling at the bottom of it. "Sir.. I don't know how to tell you this.. But something has happened down at the bar. I got your number off of TJ's phone to get a hold of you..." Mark swallowed hard. "What happen? Is TJ alright?" He asked with concern. Corey swallowed hard as he put the rest of his cig out and ran bandaged hand through his hair. "Umm no she.. Isn't sir. She's at the hospital... I can't give you anymore information than that. I don't have the details.."

Mark closed his eyes as he balled up a fist beside him. "Alright calm down Corey. I'll be there as soon as I can. If and when you get an update, if I'm not there yet. Call me.. Once I get there you can tell me what happen." "Y..Y..Yes sir. I'll be here." Mark and Corey hung up as Mark sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, his mind running a million miles a minute. He turned and yelled up to the boys to get down stairs on the double they had to leave. Mark got the dogs in, piled the boys into the truck and headed for Joey's to drop them off as he gave Joey a call, to let him know he was coming over on short notice for him to watch the boys. Mark pulled up to the front of Joey's house as Joey stepped out onto his front porch. Mark left the truck going as he climbed out, unbuckled a sleeping Tritan and Sebastian from the back seat, carried them into Joey's house. Joey led the way to a room, for the two boys to sleep. Mark walked out of the house to his truck as Joey chased him. "Hold on Mark! What's going on?" He asked as he held open Mark's driver side door. "You've gotta watch the boys. Corey called and told me something happen at the bar, TJ's in the hospital." Joey went white as a ghost. "Oh god.. Is she alright?" Mark sighed as he shook his head. "I don't know. I'm going to find out now. Corey's there as we speak. Once I know anything I will call you." Joey nodded. "Don't worry the boys are safe here." Mark nods. "I owe you Joey." Joey shook his head. "No you don't.. Go to TJ. Don't worry things are under control here." Mark nods as Joey stepped back, closing the door as Mark put the truck in gear and pulled away off to the hospital.

**Chapter 13**

It seemed like an eternity before Mark and Corey got any word on TJ. The doctor walked up to them. "Are you family of ?" He asked. Mark and Corey both stood up and nodded. "Yes we are. I'm her brother and this is her fiancé." Corey explained. The doctor shook both their hands as he nodded. "Good to meet you both. Let's go somewhere private to talk." Mark and Corey followed the doctor into an empty room, for a private conversation. The doctor closed the door as he offered seats to Corey and Mark. "I'm sorry for the long wait gentlemen. It's been busy." They both nodded as Mark interlocked his hands together in front of him, looking up to the doctor. "How's my wife doc?" The doctor sighed as he seated himself and looked to Corey then Mark. "She's in very critical condition. Several stab wounds riddle her chest and neck. We got the bleeding under control with some surgery. That's what took so long. I had to bring her to surgery right away." Mark lowered his head as he swallowed hard to the information from the doctor. "Is she.." Corey could barely get out as the doctor looked to him. "I don't know. Slight chance she might not make it. If she lives the night, she might make a full recovery. The prognosis is grim. I'm sorry I wish I had better news for you both." Mark closed his eyes as he kept a grip on himself. "Can we see her?" Mark finally got out, after getting his anger and such under control.

"Yes you can I will take you to her room. If there's other family get them up here to see her, tonight." Corey looked to Mark as he slowly rose to his feet. "Please show the way." Mark said as the doctor rose to his feet. "Sure.. Please right this way." Mark and Corey followed the doctor, upstairs to TJ's room. The doctor told them about the situation in the room before they entered. Corey went in first as the doctor talked with Mark in the hallway. "I know this is a hard time for you. But have you ever talked about if anything happen, what she would want?" Mark sighed as he placed his head in his hands, feeling a headache coming on. He lifted his head up and sighed. "No we haven't." The doctor went onto explain a bunch of stuff to Mark as he nodded to let the doctor know he was paying attention. "Do everything you can doc, please. If nothing works, then we will consider the alternatives. I'm not giving up on her yet. She's a fighter." Mark said as the doctor nodded. "Alright you've got my word. The best care is what she is getting. I'm Dr. Andrew Haunten. If you need anything, ask any of the nurses to get a hold of me. I'm sorry once again sir." Mark nodded as the doctor walked away. Mark stood there lost in his thoughts. He had gotten her back after 6 long years apart and now she was going to be taken away from him, most important of all her son. He sighed as he swallowed hard past the lump in his throat, he didn't know how he was going to tell Sebastian about this. How do you really explain this to a five year old boy? That question remained unanswered until Mark could figure out how to do it.

Mark parked up in front of the house, after picking up the boys from Joey's. He had been at the hospital for two weeks, on and off. Spending time with the boys during the day, the nights at the hospital. He had told Sebastian about his mother. The boy somewhat understood and cried in Mark's arms for hours. Once he brought Sebastian up to see her, he understood that his mother was really hurt and not coming home anytime soon. Mark didn't tell him that she might not come home. He had enough to deal with right now. Climbing out of the truck as he yawned and picked both boys up, carried them into the house. It was about 2am as he entered the house, dogs greeting him as he walked by. He was almost a zombie to anything right now. Placing the boys in their rooms, he headed for his room and got a shower, dressed into a pair of shorts and crawled into bed, letting light sleep over take him.

Corey had told him what had happen at the bar that night. Mark wasn't happy about what happen and let the police have an ear full about the situation. He was told they were doing everything they could to get this guy, he was hard to track. It was BS according to Mark and Corey. He sighed as he felt the bed move on either side of him. Two pairs of small hands upon each shoulder, then the bed settled around him as he felt two small bodies curl up on each side of him. He knew who it was, the boys. Mark slowly opened his eyes and saw Tritan on his right and Sebastian on his left. He gently turned over onto his back, after slipping the boy's hands off his shoulders. He smiled to himself as the boys curled up more next to him, using his shoulders as pillows. Mark sighed as he noticed it wasn't only affecting him, not having TJ around, but also both boys. He lifted both arms up as the boys snuggled up to his sides. Draping an arm over each boy, kissing their foreheads gently as they both settled down into a slumber.

Mark laid there watching both of them sleep, until light sleep over took him.

Later on that morning, they decided to sleep in and get a late breakfast/early lunch in. Mark had finished making the boys something to eat and getting dressed. The boys were watching cartoons as the phone rang. Mark picked it up as he entered the house. "Hello.." He narrowed his eyes to the voice on the other end. "Who is this?" He turned and walked outside, onto the back deck, closing the door behind him. So the boys wouldn't hear nothing. "I don't think so pal. I love to see you try." Mark growled into the phone as he turned it off. He took a few deep breaths as he turned the cordless phone on and dialed the police officer, that was on TJ's case. He walked back inside while he talked with the officer. "Yea I have the phone number.." He looked to the caller ID and gave the officer the phone number to track. "Mhm..." Mark leaned against a wall as he ran a hand through his hair as the boys came walking into the kitchen from the living room. "Dad.." Sebastian said as he walked in and looked to Mark. "Yea.. Your kidding.. Good.. Alright I'll be here.." He hung up as he thought he heard someone calling him 'Dad', thinking it was Tritan. "What's up Tr.. Oh Bastian..." He looked to the boy odd as he crouched down to his level. "Did you just call me 'Dad'?" He asked him. Sebastian walked over and stood before Mark, with his hands upon his knees and nodded. Mark smiled as he looked to Sebastian. "You don't have to call me that Sebastian. You can call me Mark." Sebastian shook his head as he climbed up onto Mark's knee and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, hugging himself tightly against Mark's body. Mark wrapped his arms around Bastian tightly as he stood up. "When's Mom coming home Dad?" he asked. Mark felt his heart skip a beat when he heard Sebastian call him 'Dad' once again. "I don't know Sebastian. Hopefully soon. You miss her don't yah?" Sebastian lifted his head and looked into Mark's eyes and nods. Mark smiles to him as he wipes a tear off his cheek. "Don't you worry. Mom's getting better, just very slowly but she is." Bastian sighed as he fiddled with Mark's silver chain that was hanging around his neck. "What's this?" He asked as he was referring to the chain around his neck. Mark looked down and saw the ring. "It's a ring Bastian. Someone special gave it to me, to give to someone that's special to me."

Bastian looked up to him. "Why not give it to Tri or Mom?" He questioned. Mark thought about that for a moment. "Just never thought of giving it to Mom. I should, shouldn't I?" Sebastian nodded his head as he smiled a bit. "Yes you should." Mark chuckled deeply as he smiled to him. "I didn't give it to Tritan because I got something better for him and for you." Sebastian looked to him. "What do you have?" Mark looks to him. "Why don't we go get Tritan and we'll go get it.. I picked it out and just needs to be picked up. I was going to wait until Mom got out of the hospital, but I think the two of you deserve it now. You two been so good for me and Mom." Sebastian smiled as he slid out of Mark's arms. "I'll get Tritan and beat you to the truck." Mark chuckled as he placed Sebastian upon his sneakered covered feet, grabbing his keys, locking up the house as Sebastian ran off to get Tritan and race to the truck. Mark stopped on his way out the door as the phone rang. He picked it up. "This is he.." He closed his eyes as he heard the officer on the other end. He let a sigh of relief go as he smiled a bit. "Good, that's fantastic news. Thanks for calling. Yes I'll let them know. Keep in touch."

He hung up the phone as he sighed once again as he heard the boys yelling for him. "Coming boys!" He yelled as he closed the door, and walking to the truck as they took off for the day.

**Chapter 14**

Mark walked out of the jewelers with the two boys in front of him. Unlocking the passenger side door as he lifted Tritan and Sebastian into the cab. "May we have them now Dad, please?" Tritan asked as Mark placed the bag upon the front passenger seat. Sebastian looked to Mark, with as much excitement as Tritan. "Please Dad?" He said. Tritan looked to Sebastian as he heard Sebastian call his father 'Dad'. Mark saw the look Tritan gave Sebastian as Tri looked back to his Dad. Mark shook his head as he looked to the two boys. "Your going to have to wait. If she's awake, I want her to see them before I give them to you." Tritan and Sebastian groaned in disappointment. Mark got both buckled up as he closed the passenger doors and walked around to the driver side, climbed in as he drove off to their next destination, which was the park. Mark was sitting under a large tree, leaning up against the tree as the boys were eating a picnic lunch, they picked up along the way to the park. The boys finished as Sebastian got to his feet, walked over to Mark and knelt down, placing his hands upon Mark's thigh as he looked up to him. "May we have them now Dad please?" He asked. Mark looked to Sebastian and sighs. "Alright you two can't wait can you?" Tritan got up and knelt down on the other side of his Dad and looked to Sebastian oddly, he was more lost than anything, upon hearing the little boy calling his father 'Dad'. Mark saw the look Tri was giving Sebastian when he called him 'Dad'.

"Before anything we're going to have a little talk, the three of us." Both boys looked to one another and then to Mark, both thinking they did something wrong. Because when Mark spoke to them, they were in real trouble. "What did we do Dad?" Tritan asked cautiously.

Mark shook his head as he chuckled. "You did nothing wrong. But I've seen the look you give Sebastian when he calls me 'Dad' Tritan. Something wrong?" Tritan sighs as he sits back and looks up to his Dad. "I don't like hearing Sebastian call you 'Dad' because you are not his Daddy." Mark sighs as he looks to Sebastian, then back to Tritan. "Tri you call TJ, Mom sometimes. I've heard you before." Tritan sighs a bit. "But that's different." Mark lifted a brow. "How's that different?" Tritan crossed his arms over his chest and pouts. "No pouting Tritan. You don't see Sebastian giving you a hard time about calling his mother 'Mom' in front of him." Mark looks to Sebastian. "Do you Sebastian?" Bastian shook his head. "No I don't. She told me to let Tri call her 'Mom' if he wants too. He doesn't have a Mommy like I do, so I'm sharing." Mark smiles and pats Bastian's back gently. "That's nice of you Sebastian, to share with Tritan here. Yes that's right he doesn't have a Mom around. But he does now, yours." Sebastian smiled as he nods. "Yep." Tritan didn't say anything at the moment. Mark placed a hand upon Tritan's shoulder. "You must see why Sebastian does call me 'Dad' Tritan. He doesn't have a Daddy in his life. He calls me 'Dad' because of the same thing, why you call TJ 'Mom'. You two act like brothers." Sebastian looked to Tritan as he smiled and leaned over and gave Tritan a noogie. "Noogie!" Mark laughed as Tritan pushed Sebastian away.

"See.." Mark laughed as Tritan went after Sebastian and gave him a noogie back. Mark split them up before it got out of hand. "Alright now that we have this settled. I know this has been difficult for the two of you. Getting use to have someone new in your lives. But I got you something I want you to both wear. I had them made specially for the two of you." Mark tried to explain, so the two of them would understand. Mark grabbed the bag from the jewelers and opened it as he took out two dark blue velvet case. He handed one to Tritan, the other to Sebastian. "Open them gently now." Tritan got his open as Bastian had a hard time with his. Mark helped him as Tritan took out a silver chain with a charm on it. "A chain like yours Daddy! I can be just like you now." Mark chuckled as he took the chain from Tritan. "Let me put it around your neck Tritan, before you lose it." Tritan was bouncing in place as Mark finally got the chain securely around his son's neck. Sebastian took his out as he looked at it carefully. He saw the charm as he placed it within his hands.

He smiled as Mark saw him looking at the charm. "It's Demon." He said as he looked up to Mark. Mark couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Dad." Sebastian said as he dove into Mark's lap for a hug. Mark grunted as he wrapped an arm around him. "Your welcome son. I'm glad you like it." Tritan jumped into Mark's other arm. "Thank you Dad." Mark smiled broader. "Your both welcome. Now don't ever take those off. Those were made for you and only you." Sebastian pulled back from the hug and lifted the chain up to Mark. "Can you help me?" Mark unwrapped his arm from around Tritan. "I sure can." He helped Sebastian place his chain around his neck securely. "There you go." Sebastian looked to the charm hanging around his neck. "This is so cool." He turned the Rottie charm over.

He ran his finger over an engravement on the back. "What does that say Bastian?" Mark asked.

He looked to it. "It says my name, Sebastian." Mark nods, "Correct." He turned his attention to Tritan. "How about you my boy?" Tritan looked down at his charm, over the excitement he didn't look at it. He placed it within his hands and looked at it. It was a baseball glove. "Cool, a baseball glove." He turned it over as he also saw an engravement. "It's my name, Tritan." Mark nods. "Right again. Now you both have something from me and Mom. It was her idea and she picked out the charms, I picked out the chains." Sebastian and Tritan looked to one another as Tritan leaned forward and wrapped an arm around Bastian's shoulders. "Brothers?" He questioned. Sebastian placed an arm over Tritan's shoulders. "Brothers!" Mark smiled as the two finally considered themselves family, even though it wasn't a legal one. They all they had, one another. Mark's attention veered away from the boys sitting in his lap admiring one another's gift as his cell phone rang. He picked it up and opened it answering it. "Hello.." He listened to Corey on the other end. "Yea I got the call. Great news hm?" "Yea...They're both here with me, having a boy's day out. Mhm.. Thanks Corey for calling.. Yea.." Mark hung up as Sebastian looked to Mark. "That Joey?" Mark shook his head. "No, that was Corey." Sebastian nodded a bit disappointed. Tritan got up to his feet and grabbed a soccer ball he had brought with them. "Come on Sebastian, let's go play." Bastian smiled as he climbed out of Mark's lap and went to go kick the ball around with Tritan. Mark sat and watched the two play, letting his thoughts wander a bit. His cell phone took him out of his thoughts once again as he picked it up out of the grass. He brought it up to his ear. "Hello... Speaking.."

He sat up a bit away from the tree as he heard one of TJ's nurses talking to him on the other end. He listened as he closed his eyes, swallowing past the lump in his throat. "Yes.. I..I'll be right there." He barely spoke as he closed his cell phone. He got to his feet, gathered their gear and yelled for the boys to come follow back to the truck. He put the boys in the back seat without a word nor an expression. Tritan and Sebastian looked at one another then to Mark. "Dad what's wrong?" Tritan asked. Mark looked to Tritan and then to Sebastian. "Just got a call from Mom's doctor. We must get to the hospital now." He said, sounding sort of far away, mixed with some quietness in his voice. He finished as he closed the passenger doors, walked around, climbed in, revved the engine, headed to the hospital.

**Chapter 15**

Mark had called Corey along the drive to the hospital. He hung up as he pulled into the parking lot, got the boys unloaded and headed inside. "What's going on Dad?" Sebastian asked, sounding a bit scared. Mark stopped as they stood in front of the elevators. He crouched down as he looked to the two boys. "Corey's coming to join us here... Don't be scared Bastian, Tri. I want you both to put on your bravest faces you have for me, alright?"

They looked at one another and then nodded to Mark. Mark stood back to his full height as the elevator dinged.

They walked onto the cart, pushing the button for the floor they needed. The doors of the cart closed as the cart started it's journey up to the appropriate floor. The elevator opened it's doors as it felt like an eternity to Mark. Stepping off as Joey stood up from the waiting room chair as the boys ran over to him. Kneeling down as the boys wrapped their arms around him. He wrapped an arm around each as he greeted them. "Hey guys. Good to see you again." Joey released them as he stood to his feet and shook hands with Mark. "Good to see you again." Mark nodded as their hands grasped one another. "Good to see you too.. Where's the doctor?" Joey points. "In TJ's room." Mark nodded as he looked to the boys. "Stay here with Joey. I'll be back." Mark went to walk away as Sebastian grabbed his hand. "Can't I go Dad?" Mark stopped as he looked down to him. "I'll be back. Then I will bring you in to see Mom. I promise." Sebastian let his hand go gently and nods as Mark walks off to TJ's room. Mark stopped in front of the closed door as he took a deep breath as he gripped the door knob and turned it.

He entered the darken room as he saw the doctor standing at the foot of TJ's bed. "How she doing doc?" Mark asked as he walked into the room, gently closing the door behind him. The doctor finished what he was doing and closes the chart in his hands as he looks to Mark. "Not very good Mark. She hasn't improve in the last three weeks..." Mark swallowed hard as he stepped up to TJ's bedside and placed her hand in his as he looked to her. "Is there anything else you can do?" The doctor ran a hand through his short graying hair, that use to be black. "We've done all we can Mark. If she doesn't wake up by tomorrow, then we're going to turn off the machines, see if she breaths on her own or not."

Mark closed his eyes and nods very gently. "I'll sign the paper work then." The doctor looked to him. "You mean the DNR?" Mark nodded as the doctor walked over, placed a hand upon Mark's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "I'm sorry. Wish there was more I could do." Mark looked to him. "You've done a great job doc. I appreciate it." He nods as he sighs. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." Mark nods as the doctor lowered his hand, and slowly left the room, closing the door gently. Mark slowly sunk to his knees as he held TJ's hand within his. "I'm sorry hun, I've done all I could do to help. I don't know what else to do. Wish you would give me a sign." He quietly said as he held back his tears. "I do have great news though.. They got the son of bitch.. Who did this.. He's back in jail for life. The officer on the case called and told me today, after he called me. Trying to threaten to take Sebastian. Over my dead body he wouldn't get him..." He swallowed hard as a few tears slid down his cheeks. He wiped them away with his t-shirt, taking a few deep breaths, getting himself together. "Your not going to believe this, but Sebastian started calling me Dad today. I wish you could hear him. You told me he was getting fond of me. Took me as a shock, but I love that boy like he was my own son. I know you did when it came to Tritan, loving him like he was your own son. I appreciate you giving him a mother he never really had all these years..."

He sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. "Most important of all I love you Taryne Jorson, you had my heart all these years, even before you left. Just too damn chicken shit to tell yah how much you meant to me. I even wanted to marry you.. I should of asked again, but you and I both wanted to take it slow for the boys. Now I feel the chance's gone now, I'm sorry I never told you I loved you but, hell... I do love you with all my heart and soul.. Now some psycho took you away from me again, this time. I could of prevented it.. But I wasn't there, like I said I would be to protect you.. That..

I am sorry for.. But I will promise this, if you don't make it.. Sebastian will be with me and Tritan. He will never be alone. I will protect him like he is my own son, which to me he is." Slowly rising to his feet as he leaned over and kissed TJ's lips gently, might be for the last time as he squeezed her hand, slowly he placed it upon the bed and slowly walked away as he left the room, after calming himself down enough to face the boys, then headed out to the waiting room. He promised Sebastian he would bring him in, that was a promise he was going to keep, along with the other he made to TJ just a few minutes ago. Joey had taken the boys for a few days to let Mark deal with things. He didn't mind keeping the boys, but Joey insisted.

Mark didn't argue at this moment. It had been a long night, of mostly tossing and turning with barely any sleep. Showering and dressing in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt, leaving his hair down, cascading upon his shoulders. He grabbed his gear and headed out of the house for the hospital. He parked and walked inside, fearing the worse as that feeling in the pit of his stomach was gnawing at him. He sighed as the elevator doors opened. The nurse at the nurse's station walked around as she spoke. "Sir... Are you here to see Taryne Jorson?" Mark stopped in his tracks and nods a bit. "Yes I am. Why.. Is there a problem?" The nurse shook her head. "No sir. The doctor wanted to speak to you before you went in. Wait right here and I will get him." Mark nodded as he leaned against the wall as the nurse walked off for the doctor. Mark closed his eyes as he ran his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes as they were bothering him. "Good I caught you before you went in." The doctor said as he approached Mark. Mark slowly opened his eyes. "What's going on?" He asked. The doctor looked to him as he escorted Mark down to TJ's room. He placed his hands upon the door knob. "Your not going to believe this.." Mark looked to the doctor oddly as he opened the door and motioned Mark into the room. Mark slowly stepped in as the doctor walked over to TJ's bedside as he heard a voice speak, just barely. "Hey doc.." Mark thought his ears were playing tricks on him. He shook his head as he closed his eyes, he couldn't of sworn.. "Someone's here to see you.." The doc said as he motioned Mark over. Mark walked over into my view. I swallowed hard as Mark slowly knelt down and wrapped his hands around my right one. "Hey.." Was all I could get out. Mark swallowed hard past the lump in his throat and smiled to her barely as the doctor patted his shoulder. "She woke up sometime earlier this morning. We would of called you but we weren't sure. Cause she's been in and out of it." Mark lowered his head and kissed the top of her hand gently. The doctor excused himself as he left the room.

I slowly lifted a finger as I rubbed it against his cheek, feeling a tear upon it. "Don't.. Cry..." Mark sniffled a bit. "I...I'm not crying... Tears of joy... I thought... I thought I lost you.." I winced a bit as I moved, being stiff and sore still.

I slid my hand out of his and ran it through his damp locks. "I'm..right... here..." Mark nodded vigorously. "I know.. How do you feel?" As he slowly lifted his head up, looking into those hazel eyes he missed looking into so much. I swallowed hard. "Sore, tired. Mostly tired.." He nodded as he slowly got to his feet, leaned forward and kissed her lips gently, pulling back as he looked into her eyes. "I..I love you TJ.. I love you with all my heart and soul.. God you nearly scared us all to death.." He whispered. I sighed as I looked into his eyes. "I love you..too Mark... I heard.. Everything you said.. Yesterday... I followed your voice back to here.." Mark couldn't believe what he was hearing from TJ, but he believed it, he really believed that happened now. He didn't want to let her hand go, thinking once he did, she would be gone from his life. He pulled a seat up to her bedside and occupied it the rest of the day, just making small talk. Until visiting hours were over and he was kicked out. Mark walked out to his truck and drove home, more happier than a pig in shit. He couldn't wait to get home and call the boys, he drove over to Joey's to tell them all in person. He couldn't wait until the morning.

**Chapter 16**

It had been a couple of years since I've returned home, which was now Mark's ranch. No more trailer. A few weeks after I was out of the hospital, Mark insisted we lived with him and Tritan on a permanent basis. Sebastian loved the idea, so how could I resist in him being happy, along with myself. Mark had proposed to me a month after being home, we couldn't get enough of one another. Plus the boys needed us, Sebastian needed a father, Tritan a mother. Both of us were happy to be both to the boys. They got along great, just like they were brothers. The wedding was beautiful, the guys from the fed, which I worked with Mark now, all showed up. Glen gave me away to Mark, it's what I wanted of course. Since my parents were not around anymore. Honeymoon was unbelievable, we ended up in the Caribbean for a week. Glen looked after the boys while we were away. It was hard to return to reality, but the boys needed us back. Things couldn't be anymore sweeter for all of us. Mark was back to work and going strong. The boys were in school and Mark insisted on a nanny to take care of the boys, while we were on the road working. Now the boys are out of school, on summer vacation.

Joey had placed them on a plane to join Mark and myself on tour, in Detroit. Both boys were now seven years old, smart as whips, but acted like they were thirty years old, smarter than you think half the time. I waited impatiently for their plane to come in, playing with Mark's silver chain and ring, hanging around my neck. Mark couldn't join me at the airport, he had an autograph session to do with Glen, he would meet up with us back at the hotel. I sat down with Trey and Troy in my arms, our three year old twin boys. They had Mark's hair and color, but Trey had his eyes, Troy had my eyes. But they had both had both our attitudes, well that's what Mark had realized. I unzipped the back pack and each given them something to play with. We took the twins on the road with us all the time.

I was one of the trainers, so I could watch them most of the time. But when it came to meetings, the Divas and some of the staff, that I trusted, would watch them. Everybody love them. Alright even some of the guys would turn to boys with these two, even the biggest athletes the company carries. "Mom! Over here!" I heard a voice yell as Troy and Trey slid out of my lap as I stood up, holding each of their leashes, so they could wander but not wander off. "Bastian! Tritan!" I yelled as they both bolted to me and wrapped their arms around me. I wrapped an arm around each kid and hugged them tightly, placing a kiss upon each cheek. We pulled back as they greeted their brothers. "How was the flight?" I asked as I stood to my feet, grabbing the twin's carry along back pack. "It was alright." Tritan said as Sebastian was a bit hyper. "It was so cool, seeing everything so small from above." It was something new to Sebastian to fly, with Tritan, he was sort of use to it cause of Mark. "Alright let's get your luggage and head back to the hotel. Dad and Uncle Glen are going to meet us there." Tritan shouldered his back pack as he walked with Trey, Sebastian walked with Troy, giving me a slight break. "Why didn't Dad come with you?" Sebastian asked. "He had to work this afternoon. He was disappointed he couldn't be here. Uncle Glen's with him, they shouldn't be long. Plus Dad has a surprise for the both of you." Tritan and Sebastian looked over their shoulders to me. "What is it?" They asked in unison.

I shook my head. "For me to know and for you two find out when your Dad wants you to know." They both sighed as Bastian rolled his eyes. "Come on let's get moving. If we don't get back before your Dad and Uncle, your Dad will worry." We got the boy's luggage, loaded up the SUV rental and headed to the hotel. I just got the boys settled with their own room, connected off our suite that we were staying in. I settled upon the couch for a slight break as the twins played upon the floor with one another. Tritan and Bastian were busy in their room playing video games. I slowly stood up as I rummaged through my bag for my medications. I had to take them the rest of my life, cause of the damage done when Ben attacked me.

He left a lot more damage than I care to think about, but the scars across my chest, which are very vivid now, are a sad reminder. I heard the door open as I heard sets of foot steps. "Boys, someone's here to see you." I yelled as I stood up as Mark and Glen walked into the room. Trey and Troy stood up from playing as Mark placed his duffle bag to the side. "There are my boys." He knelt down as the twins got their hugs in, as pounding feet could be heard. Tritan and Sebastian slid into the room from theirs. "Dad! Uncle Glen!" They yelled in unison. Mark stood to his feet as Trey and Troy came to me, so they wouldn't get trampled. I sat upon the floor with them as Tritan and Sebastian ran over to them and knocked Mark backwards onto the floor.

"Tritan.. Sebastian! Boy you two surprised me.." He wrapped an arm around each of them and hugged them close. Glen knelt down as they finished with Mark and went to him. Mark sat up and chuckled and looked to me. "You tricked me. I thought they weren't coming in until later on." I chuckled. "Joey put them on an earlier flight. I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you.. Ummm.. Surprise.." Mark got up, walked over to me, knelt down and kissed me gently. "I'll get you back later.." He whispered in my ear. I giggled and lifted a brow. "I wait for the challenge." As a clearing of a throat got our attention. "Yes boys?" I asked as I looked to them. "What's our surprise Dad?" Sebastian asked as Tritan was jumping up and down in excitement. Mark rose to his feet and looked to the two of them. "Now hold on, before you both receive it. Where are those last report cards? I would like to see them first." Both boys looked to one another as they ran off to their room to fetch them. Glen rose to his feet as I climbed to mine, with Trey and Troy in each arm. Glen walked over and took Troy from me, he was reaching out to his Uncle. "Look who has a new buddy.." I giggled as Troy giggled at Glen and spoke. "Uncie Glen." Glen smiled as Mark chuckled. "That's my boy.. Stating the obvious as usual." I looked to Mark. "I guess that runs in the family." Mark narrowed his eyes, as Glen and I cracked up. Tritan and Sebastian came walking back into the room with report cards in hand. Glen sat down with the twins and played with them as we dealt with Sebastian and Tritan. Mark and I sat upon the couch as both boys stepped up, both handing their report cards to their Dad. Mark took both as he opened up Tritan's first. They both looked a bit nervous as their Dad looked over their grades.

I leaned over and looked as I wrapped an arm around Mark's upper arm. Mark looks to me. "What do you think TJ? Is it worthy of the surprise?" I looked to him and nods. "He has improved at his reading, which is very good. Still struggling with his math, which we will work on this summer." Tritan sighed. "I try my hardest to get better grades in math, but I don't get it." I looked to Tritan, motioning him forward. He walked over as I wrapped an arm around him. "Don't you worry. We'll work on it, you'll get it. Takes time. I wasn't good at math either when I was your age." He smiles as he wraps his arms around my neck. "Thanks Mom." Mark nods. "I'm proud of you Tritan. You've improved in everything, except Math. But your trying that's what counts. You'll get it." Tritan smiles to his Dad and walks over. "Thanks Dad." Wrapping an arm around him as he smiles, pulling back as he looks to Sebastian. "Nervous I see Bastian?" Tritan steps back as he awaits his surprise. Mark placed Tritan's report card upon the coffee table in front of him, opening up Sebastian's. We both looked over the grades and such as Mark sighed a bit. "Bastian.." He lowered the piece of paper and looked to him. "What happen? You were doing so good in some of these subjects before. These aren't the grades I like to see from you, especially when your very bright." Sebastian sighs as he looks to the floor. "I'm bored in some of these classes Dad." I looked to his grades, some were the same. some went down. I looked to him. "Have you told your teachers about this?" He nodded as he looked up to his parents. "Yes Mom, I have. They aren't listening to me.

I finish everything before everybody and I have to sit there doing nothing until everybody's finished. Gets boring."

I looked to Mark. "Looks like we might have to have a talk with the principal about this, before the start of the next school year. We might have to take Sebastian out of the public school and place him in a different school." Mark added. "He's just too smart for them to keep up with him."

I chuckled as Sebastian looked confused. "What we mean is Bastian is the reason why your bored, is because your special. Well all of you are special, but you're a little extra special. You just need more challenges when your in school that's all. Dad and I will look into other things for you to do." Sebastian nods as Mark leans a hand out and motions Bastian towards him. "Come here son." Sebastian timidly steps up and into Mark's arms, Mark giving him a hug. "I'm very proud of you. Don't you worry, we'll figure this all out." Sebastian smiled as he hugged his Dad back. I got a hug in as I looked to Tritan. "Tri don't be jealous of Bastian." Tritan stood there with his arms crossed over the front of his chest. Mark lifted a brow to Tritan's behavior. "Now Tri, Mom just said you are all special, just Sebastian's a bit more special when it comes to school." Tri sighs. "I know, he's smarter than me."

I looked to Tritan. "Your both very smart Tritan. We are proud of the both of you of your grades in school. You both deserve the surprise your Dad has for you." Mark nods as he gets up to his feet and walks into the bedroom. "Wait here boys." He said as he walked off. Tritan and Sebastian sat on the couch as I got up to go play with the twins with Glen. "Sorry took so long. You know how Mark is, when it comes to the boys and school." Glen chuckles a bit. "It's good that you show that you care how they do in school. Don't see that much in parents anymore." Trey crawls up on my lap and pulls on my shirt. I pick him up into my arms and I blow a raspberry on his tummy. Giggling up a storm as he looks to me. "Mommy funny." He said as Troy got Glen's attention again, this time he was trying to play wrestle. Glen fell backwards as he started in on the game. Trey wiggled out of my lap and went to join his brother and Uncle. "Be careful Glen, remember what happen the last time, you did that." Glen looked to me. "That wasn't my fault.. It was your husbands." "What was my fault?" Mark asked as he returned into the room with another small black duffle bag in hand. "The black eye I received from play wrestling with the twins." Mark snickered. "You deserved it." Glen rolled his eyes and ignored him as he continued his play with his nephews. Mark looked to Tritan and Sebastian. "Alright you two. I've got two surprises for you actually." Sebastian and Tritan eyes lit up at their father's words. "I have great news that your Mom wanted me to tell you when you got here. You both know the Pay Per View was last night." They both nodded. "Yea you had a title shot." Sebastian said as Tritan nodded. "Did you win Dad?" Tri asked. He sat down upon the coffee table in front of them, unzipped the duffle bag as he took the World Heavyweight title out of the bag and held it in front of them. "What do you think?" Both their eyes lit up as they both placed their hands upon each strap. "Wow your champion again! Way to go Dad!" Tritan said as Sebastian nods in agreeance.

Mark chuckles a bit. "Mom thought you would get a kick out of seeing the title up close. You two haven't seen this one before." Glen finished with the twins as he sat up and set them off to the side, looking to his watch. "I've gotta get going. I'll see you later." Glen climbed to his feet as he left the room. The boys held the belt as Sebastian leaned forward and saw something stashed away behind one of the belt's straps. "What's this?" He asked as he grabbed an envelope and brought it into view. Tritan looked at it as he shrugs. "I don't know."

Sebastian looked to it. "It has our names on it. You wanna open it or me?" Tritan placed a hand on it. "Why don't we both open it." Sebastian nodded as they both opened the envelope. Both reaching in at the same time, a pair of tickets came into view. "What are these?" They asked in unison. Mark chuckles. "Tickets for tonight's show. For your good grades, Mom and I both agreed to let the two of you see the show front row, ringside. Just the two of you." Both their eyes lit up as they jumped up, placing the belt upon the couch, jumping into their father's arms. "Thanks Dad!" Once again spoken together. Mark wrapped his arms around them. "Your welcome. But it was your Mom's idea." "Thank you Mom." I smiled as I picked up the twins. "Your welcome boys." Both boys step back from Mark's arms. "Alright now, Mom and I have to drop the twins off at the McMahon suite. They're watching Trey and Troy while we're gone. Then we're heading to the arena. Both of you will come back with us, until the show starts. Then Big Jimmy will bring you out to the ring, place you in your seats. Both of you behave for him, he will be watching over you for the night, while your out there. You both know how Big Jimmy is. He'll tell me everything about what happens with the two of you. If you need anything, ask him. Got all of that?" Mark explained. Both boys nodded their heads. "Yes Dad." Mark nods as he gets up and grabs the title, placing it back in the duffle bag, zipping it up. "Alright you two, go get ready while we take the twins to the McMahon's. Be ready when we get back alright?" They both nodded and dashed off to their room. I got to my feet as Mark took the twins from my arms. "Told you they would love the idea." Mark nods. "Alright you were right. I never doubted the idea." I rolled my eyes as we left to bring the twins to the McMahon suite for the night. Then headed back to our room, grabbed all our gear for work, getting the boys together and headed for the arena.

**Chapter 17**

I giggled as Mark wouldn't stop kissing my neck as I unlocked the door to the suite. "Mark you can't wait can you?" He chuckled as he tossed his duffle bag to the side along with my back pack. "No I can't. When do we get a night alone, without the boys. I want you worse than anything." He gruffed as he went back to his assaults upon my neck. I giggled as his goatee tickled my soft skin. I kicked off my sneakers as I jumped into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. "God your voice speaking like that, brings me to my knees." We looked into one another's eyes as we placed our foreheads together. I closed my eyes as Mark just held me.

Mark leaned his head back and looked to me. "What's wrong TJ? Something on your mind?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked to him. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect. I got the best husband my heart and soul could ever have. We have a huge family, that we both wanted. What more could we ask for?" Mark chuckles as he kisses my lips softly. "A little girl?" He questioned. I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but giggle. "You want more kids?" Mark nods a bit. "Of course I want more kids TJ. Best part's making them." I blushed four shades of red. "I will admit that's half the fun. But I questioned it, because of us always on the road. It's hard enough on the boys." Mark carried me over to the couch, placed me gently upon it, kicked his work boots off. Turned down the lights, to a very slight dim. Poured us something to drink from the bar, put the radio on low and walked over to me, handing me a drink.

"I wanted to talk to you about that..." I took the drink and sipped it as I placed it upon the coffee table. "Talk about being on the road?" I questioned as Mark put his glass down and nods as I turn and slide myself back against his chest, sitting between his legs, wrapping his arms around her gently. "What.. Don't like me being on the road or something?" "No it's not that TJ. I was thinking of retiring sooner than I wanted too. I love the business and such, don't get me wrong, but my body can't keep up much longer." I nod a bit as I run my right hand up and down his forearm gently. "I know where your going with this Mark. I can see it when you walk and such. It bothers me seeing you like this, but I keep that hidden from you, because I know I can't tell you what to do. We've discussed this before. You know what I've got to say about this." Mark nods. "I'm thinking of retiring next month, I've talked to the McMahons about this many times. But he says I should give it another couple of months, for the title run sake." I nod. "I think you should retire champion hun. You know you came in mysteriously, go out in style. No matter what the fans will always remember you and your career." Mark leans his chin upon the top of her head. "You know how to put things in the best perspective. You know that?" I giggled as I sighed. "Yes I know. I was also offered a job back home, working with some of the local teams. I could also retire from here and work near home." Mark smiled as I turn my head and look over my shoulder to him. "If that's what makes you happy, then I'm happy." I smile as I lean back and kiss his cheek. "I'll give Keith a call tomorrow and tell him I'll take the job, once you retire." Mark smiles and nods. "I'm happy that we discussed this, it's been bothering me. Now how to tell the boys." I chuckle a bit. "I think they'll be thrilled to have their Dad home all the time."

Mark chuckles a bit. "Be good to be home, watch them grow up and not on the road all the time. I'm going to miss all of this. Especially the guys." I look to Mark. "Well Glen and I have been talking. He's also thinking of hanging up the boots soon. Maybe he'll retire with you. You don't know until you talk to him." Mark thinks about it for a moment and nods. "I think I will..." He leans his head down and captures my lips in a mind blowing kiss. I turn in his arms as I place my hands upon his chest as the kiss becomes more heated. Mark slowly got his feet to the floor, picked me up and carried me into the bedroom, where we made love for hours on end.

Mark retired almost a year later, give or take a month. Glen also followed suit. I've taken the job with a nearby sports rehabilitation center within the city of Houston. Mark would stay home and take care of the kids while I worked, but right now, I had to hold off on the new position for a bit longer. I heard the dogs barking as Trey and Troy ran out the screen door and chased the dogs right off the porch. I got to my feet and hobbled out onto the porch, seating myself upon the porch swing as Mark climbed out of his truck. "Hey hun." I said as he greeted the dogs and picked up the twins, one in each arm. "Where's Sebastian and Tritan?" Mark walked up the porch steps, after putting the twins down to let them play in the yard. "With Glen. He'll drop them off later." I nodded as Mark walked over and seated himself, couldn't help but smile broadly as our baby daughter, Ariana, Ari for short. "Hey there's my little princess." I handed her off gently into Mark's arms as it melted my heart as our daughter turned this huge man, into a mush in just one look.

It happens every time, ever since she was born two months ago, exactly today. She had my color of hair but Mark's eyes. "She going to be leading guys to your door in packs." I giggled as Mark looked over his shoulder to Joey stepping out onto the porch. "No doubt about it she will. But they will have to prove themselves worthy, before anything happens with my daughter." Mark said as Ari wrapped her hand around one of Mark's huge fingers. I giggled as Joey nodded as he sat on the stairs, he had stopped by and was helping out with the twins and Ari. I had knee surgery once again to correct it, hopefully permeantly this time. So I was hobbling around for a couple of weeks. Mark insisted I either have Joey or Corey on speed dial in case, when he wasn't around. "Thanks for coming by on short notice to help Joey. I owe you." Joey shrugs as he digs into his pocket for his keys. "My pleasure. If you need anything give a call." We both nodded as Joey got to his feet and left. "Dad come play with us please?" Troy asked from the bottom of the stairs. Mark handed Ari over gently and nods. "Coming Troy." He leans forward and kisses my lips gently. "I love you, you know that?" I nod as I kiss him back. "I know you do. You say it all the time and I can't get enough of it." He smiles as he stands up and places my braced knee upon the swing, making me comfortable. "How's the knee today?" He asks, standing up to his full height. Just a pair of dark blue jean shorts adore his body with a pair of red/white/black sneakers. "It's a bit sore, but feels better." He nods. "If you need me for anything, give a holler. I'm gonna play with the twins for awhile." I nod as he kisses my forehead and walks off to play with the twins. I don't know how I became so lucky, but life is funny in a lot of ways. Yes this wasn't predicted at the beginning, but I'm sure happy this all happened. I lost him once, I wasn't going to let him go, not even let my ex Ben take Mark and my happiness away. By the way he went to jail for life without parole on attempted murder charges, going against a restraining order and a few other charges that I didn't know he had. Yes everything changes, but to me they were just part of the whole puzzle, to bring me to this point in my life. I was totally happy with the family Mark and I had, most important of all I had the best husband and soul mate.

I wish I knew that before this point, but our paths crossed again and this time fate gave both of us a good swift kick in the ass. But it worked out for the both of us, and we wouldn't change anything for it. Only thing that changes is the size our hearts for how much love we have for one another and for our kids. What was to come next? Nobody knows or can predict it, but whatever was to come our way next, we would take it in stride. Because everything changes in one way or another.

END


End file.
